SOMETHING
by Wondergrave
Summary: (SasuHina FF) Nyonya Uchiha? SHIT! Itachi bahkan tidak menyentuh Hinata sedikitpun selama tiga tahun lamanya, membuat sang hime akhirnya pergi ke pub dan sedikit 'bermain'.Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan adalah, adik iparnya Sasuke Uchiha yang Having Seks dengannya. Namun hinata tidak bisa mengingat jelas kronologinya, percaya? Sasuke terus membenarkan 'HAVING SEKS' itu / T possible M/
1. UNBELIEVEABLE

Disclaimer :

-Masashi kishimoto (Om Maskish, wonder gak akan pernah bosen minjem chara naruto nya, terutama Hinata dan Sasuke, wkwkwkwkwk)

Genre : hurt/comfort, Drama/romance

Pairing : SasuHina | slight Itahina | slight SasuIno | slight ItaIno

Rated : T POSSIBLE M min 17+ lahhh….. buat para reader jangan berharap Anu-anuan dulu ya, wonder belum siap. Hehehe…

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll

 **#NB**

 **Mau curhat sedikit. Minta maaf sebelumnya, karena author mengecewakan kalian. Author tak tau kalau beberapa dari kalian begitu menyukai MY CEO. Author sudah berusaha menimbang-nimbang, author juga kecewa sama diri author sendiri. Mengapa author gak bisa melanjutkan fanfic itu. Sedih rasanya.**

 **Sudah mencoba mengetik beberapa kalimat untuk melanjutkan. Namun feel nya hilang. Serasa tak ada jiwa untuk melanjutkannya. Menyesal untuk mengatakan, sekaligus takut jika para reader akan marah jika wonder benar-benar men-DISCONTINUED MY CEO.**

 **Author hanya coba jujur. Daripada pembaca semakin banyak #Elleh lebih baik suthor delete tuh cerita segera. Sekarang memang belum wonder delete, karena wonder ingin tau reaksi kalian dahulu. Apakah tidak apa jika wonder mendelete nya? Kalau wonder di posisi reader, sudah pasti kesal,malahan rasanya ingin banget langsung datangin author dan mengatakan, 'Kenapa gak dilanjutin? Ah aku kecewa!'**

 **Wonder takut kalau kalian bakal kecewa dan tak mau melihat perkembangan wonder di cerita lainnya, alias ga mau baca ff yang udah wonder buat.**

 **Kini wonder mempublish sebuah ff baru lagi, temanya perselingkuhan. Wonder terinspirasi dari lagunya Girls Day.**

 **Wonder sekarang mau buat banyak chapter dahulu sebelum membuat cerita. Agar ketika wonder terkena block, maka tulisan wonder akan tetap ter update. Lumayan banyak stock untuk something saat ini.**

 **Wonder akan mendelete cerita lainnya yang belum complete, namun berada di dalam perkembangan. Namun akan wonder publish kembali ketika wonder benar-benar siap.**

 **Terima kasih para reader yang masih stay tune untuk semua FF wonder selama ini.**

Wondergrave Proudly Present :

 **SOMETHING**

"Untuk wanita seumuran kita, One Night Stand adalah pilihan terbijaksana."

"Maksudmu hanya untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Kau bercanda? Tentu saja tidak bodoh. Memang kau ingin melajang seumur hidup?"

"Hey—jangan asal bicara. Kau tau umur pernikahanku masih seumur jagung? Dan dia sudah selingkuh didepan mataku?"

"Hahahaha…. Karena itu, lakukanlah hal yang sama. Sewa saja gigolo untuk curhatanmu."

Hinata menatap sebal kearah wanita-wanita murahan yang sedari tadi bergosip didepannya. Layaknya mendapatkan jawaban, Hinata menelusuri setiap sudut bar dimana ia berada.

"Gigolo…..?" nafas Hinata sudah berat. Mukanya pucat, terdapat bekas air mata disudut matanya. Pakaiannya sudah agak berantakan. Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan memanggil bartender.

"Berapa yang kubutuhkan kalau harus memanggil gigolo?"

Sang bartender itu kaget, "Eh? Nona, kau sudah terlalu mabuk."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Bisa kau carikan aku lelaki? Oh iya…. Jangan panggil aku nona. Aku sudah menikah." Mendengar penuturan Hinata, lagi-lagi sang bartender kaget.

"Baiklah nyonya, bisakah saya pinjam smartphone anda?" pandangan Hinata sudah mengabur, ia merasakan betapa pusingnya kepalanya saat ini. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sehingga dengan begitu saja memberikan smartphone nya kepada sang bartender. "Telepon gigolo terseksi yang kau punya." Racau Hinata, sedang bartender itu hanya pura-pura mengangguk.

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE**

Hinata kini berada sudah berada diatas springbed berukuran kingsized. Ia menggeliat sambil sedikit berguling-guling.

"Sudah berapa lama ia disini?" tanya seseorang kepada bartender.

"Sekitar 1 jam. Ia mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia ingin dibawakan gigolo." Bartender itu mendengar tuan nya mendecak sebal. "Dia tak tau apa-apa tentang bar ku."

"Begitulah tuan, sepertinya dia pendatang baru."

"Lalu mengapa kau menelfonku dengan smartphone nya? Apakah aku gigolonya?" bartender itu meganga lalu langsung meminta ampun kepada tuannya. "Maafkan saya tuan Uchiha. Saya tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Kau tau aku belum seminggu di Tokyo. Aku masih banyak urusan dan sibuk, keluargaku pun belum ku kunjungi. Inikah masalah genting yang ingin kau laporkan? Hahh… dasar. Aku mohon kepadamu agar kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Okey?" bartender itu menunduk patuh lalu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tuannya sendiri bersama pelanggan aneh nya.

Lelaki itu menatap Hinata sedikit nanar. Ia menjambak rambut raven nya. Seketika ia tatap gadis didepannya, ia merasa familiar. Lama lelaki itu menatap Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata meracau tak jelas. "Kumohon… bantu aku…. Kumohon….. jangan pergi….." dahinya tampak bercucuran keringat. Lelaki itu hanya menggeleng yang kemudian memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi namun, tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditarik. "Apa kau sang gigolo…. Oh kau datang tepat waktu." Lelaki itu menatap Hinata ngeri, kemudian ia mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya pelan.

"Maaf nona, aku bukan gigolo. Dan aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam duniamu." Hinata tak mau melepaskan lelaki itu begitu saja. Bukan karena ia murahan. Hinata sudah merasa terlalu frustasi untuk menunggu ketidakpastian dalam hidupnya. Ia lelah dipermainkan namun tak berani melawan. Jadi orang baik itu sangat sulit. Boleh kah ia melakukan dosa nista itu sekali saja? Umurnya sudah 28 tahun, dan keperawanannya belum dilirik sekalipun, bahkan oleh suaminya sendiri. Ya…. Suami.

"Hei…. Asal kau tau anak muda, mungkin aku lebih tua darimu. Kau tau aku 28 tahun? Jangan panggil aku nona… panggil saja aku Onee-chan, atau Senpai saja okey…. Karena kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini … sayang….."

Bulu kuduk lelaki itu meremang ketika merasakan Hinata berani memeluk pinggangnya. Bau alcohol memenuhi indera penciuman lelaki itu ketika Hinata mendekat. Ia masih berusaha untuk melepaskan tubuh mungil Hinata. Ia laki-laki normal, jujur…. Lelaki mana yang tak tergoda jika dipeluk dan diajak seperti ini, apalagi gadis yang didepannya ini sekarang memiliki body yang cukup semampai dan dada diatas rata-rata. Lelaki itu menelan saliva di tenggorokannya, sembari menjernihkan pikirannya.

"Kau akan kubayar. Kumohon, lakukan sekali saja kepadaku, oke? Apa kau tidak tertarik kepadaku? Apa aku kurang sexy dimatamu? Hmm?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu….. ak-aku….hmmmp" Mata onyx lelaki itu membulat ketika dengan cepatnya Hinata memberikan ciuman di bibir ranumnya. Hanya ciuman singkat. Keduanya terdiam, Hinata tersenyum dengan matanya yang sayu. Uchiha muda itu masih terdiam, otaknya masih meloading. Gadis bernama Hinata mengulangi aksinya, ia cium Uchiha singkat lalu setelahnya badannya tampak melemah, sehingga membuat sang Uchiha merangkul badannya. "Hei…. Sa-sadarlah bodoh." Uchiha itu menggendong Hinata ala bridal style ke ranjang kingsize. Seketika Uchiha mencoba meletakkan Hinata, Hinata kembali meracau, dan dia menarik tengkuk Uchiha sehingga mau tak mau kini Uchiha muda menghimpit Hinata diantara ranjang kingsize. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Hinata. Merasa tak ada respon, Hinata terkekeh geli. "Beri tau aku, agar aku bisa mendesahkan namamu." Hinata merenggangkan pelukannya, dan kini menyentuh pipi Uchiha, pelan-pelan menolehkan wajah rupawan itu kearahnya. Tampak wajah rupawan itu menatap Hinata datar dan tajam. "Sasuke…. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau menyerah sekarang? Hahaha…" Hinata tertawa jahat, ia kemudian mencoba beranjak namun Sasuke kini menahannya, sehingga mereka masih diposisi yang sama. mata bulan Hinata kaget.

"Kau bilang kau ingin merasakan 'itu'?" suara baritone Sasuke membuat Hinata mengejang. Apakah lelaki ini marah? Pikir Hinata.

"Ka-kau ingin melakukannya denganku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan malah menangkup tubuh mungil Hinata dan kini memangkunya. "Kau akan membayarku 'kan?"

Hinata tak merespon dan hanya melongo melihat Sasuke. "Jangan menyesal…."

"A-aku—hmphh…." Belum sempat Hinata membalas perkataan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah menyambarnya dengan ciuman panas, dimana Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menandinginya. Merasa bahwa Hinata kehabisan nafas, Sasuke melepaskannya namun tak membiarkannya bernafas dengan tenang, karena kini ia mulai menelusuri leher jenjang Hinata. Ia tarik tengkuk Hinata.

"Tu-tung—ahh… berhen-tiii…." Hinata benar-benar takut saat ini, ia tak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini. nafas Sasuke terdengar begitu memburu, dikarenakan posisi Hinata saat ini, Hinata bisa merasakan 'senjata' Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah menegang. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian menatap Hinata datar, sampai-sampai Hinata tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"A-apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya? Kau mau mendengar rahasiaku?"

"Hah—?"

Suara Hinata mengecil, "Aku sudah menikah….." ujarnya. Mendengar perkataan Hinata, Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Baguslah, kalau begitu kau tidak akan ketahuan kan?"

"Eh?" Hinata meloading otaknya lama, sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Hei… sudah selesai berpikirnya? Hahh…" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau ingin aku melakukannya atau tidak? Kalau tidak ya tidak, kalau ya juga tidak masalah bagiku." Hinata masih membisu, ia lirik mata onyx Sasuke. Lelaki itu tampak menunggu. Dengan polosnya Hinata kembali bertanya kepada Sasuke. "Apakah rasanya sakit?" kini Sasuke kembali terkekeh. "Kau mempermainkanku? Kau bilang kau sudah nikah, pasti kau sudah tau rasanya kan?"

"Ah… benar juga ya?" muka bingung Hinata membuat Sasuke geli. "Berapa umur pernikahanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata tampak berpikir, "3 tahun" jawabnya singkat.

"Berarti kau sudah melakukannya sesering mungkin. Apa alcohol membuatmu lupa?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya polos. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya….." cicit Hinata, dan masih terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke memandang Hinata tidak percaya, lalu kemudian menyingkirkan Hinata dari pangkuannya. Sasuke pun beranjak, ia membenarkan jas nya.

"EHH? Kau mau kemana?" Hinata menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke kembali. Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata sebentar, lalu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pulanglah, suamimu menunggu." Hinata tampak kesal mendengar kata 'pulang'. Hinata menggenggam telapak tangan Sasuke, lalu menempelkannya kepipi tembam nya.

"Hei….. jadilah pemilikku."

"HAAA?" Sasuke kaget, 'PEMILIK'?

"Lakukan sekarang. Jadilah selingkuhanku."

"Kau gila ya?" Sasuke berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Hinata.

"Kau menyukaiku kan?" dengan PD nya Hinata berkata, membuat Sasuke tertawa mengejek. "Kau benar-benar kurang kasih sayang ya?" Hinata mengangguk mantap. Sasuke menjambak rambut ravennya, ia benar-benar tak tau harus berkata apa lagi kepada wanita perawan yang ada didepannya ini. hanya satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia ambil. Pasti ada masalah diantara dirinya, dan suaminya.

Sasuke dengan kuat kini menghentakkan tangannya, lalu kemudian menatap Hinata serius. "Pulang dan selesaikan masalahmu, aku tidak berselera untuk melakukannya kepadamu." Hinata terdiam, ia tertegun melihat Sasuke lama. Tampak tak ada reaksi lagi dari Hinata, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar, tepat setelahnya Sasuke mendengar bunyi 'BRUK' yang ternyata Hinata ambruk di ranjang kingsize tersebut. Sasuke sedikit terkekeh.

"Dia mabuk. Dasar wanita aneh."

Sasuke merasakan smartphonenya bergetar, ia meraihnya dan melihat nama dilayar smartphone nya, membuat muka rupawannya tersenyum. Ia langsung menekan tombol dial. "Okaa-san, apa kabar?"

" _Kau apa-apaan Sasuke! Cepatlah pulang, okaa-san tau kau sudah ada di Tokyo."_

"Okaa-san, aku berjanji akan kerumah minggu ini. aku akan mengambil cuti. Okaa-san puas?" Sasuke bisa menebak pasti muka ibunya sekarang sangat gembira.

" _Awas ya! Jika kau tidak kembali minggu ini, okaa-san tak akan segan-segan menyeretmu."_ Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lalu kemudian melirik Hinata yang tertidur dengan tenang di ranjang.

"Okaa-san, apa okaa-san tau, hari ini aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat aneh."

" _Benarkah? Siapa?"_ Mikoto Uchiha—tampak sangat antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu benar siapa dia okaa-san. Tapi, mempermainkannya sangat mengasyikkan."

" _Sasuke-kun….."_

"Hn?"

" _Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakan Ino-chan?"_ pertanyaan ibunya membuat Sasuke terdiam. " _Okaa-san benar kan? Lupakanlah dia Nak, Okaa-san tau dia adalah wanita yang sangat kau cintai, tapi dia tak baik untukmu. Dia telah menyakitimu. Lupakan dia dan bukalah hatimu."_ Tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tak tau harus menjawab apa. Disisi lain ia ingin melupakan Ino, tapi disisi lain, hatinya memberontak. Entah mengapa, jika soal Ino, ia hanya bisa bungkam.

" _Jika kau sudah menemukan wanita lain selain Ino yang membuatmu tertarik, ibu harap kau akan mengejarnya, ibu tidak peduli apa profesinya, atau wajahnya, ahh atau keluarganya, pokoknya kau harus mendapatkannya. Kau mengerti?"_

Sasuke tersenyum, "Wakarimashita, okaa-san. Kalau begitu, matta ne. Oyasumi okaa-san."

" _Hn, Oyasumi Sasuke-kun_ "

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE**

"Itachi-kun, kapan kau kesini lagi?" seorang wanita bersurai pirang merengek manja kepada lelaki stoic yang sedang memasang jasnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum, sangat jarang sekali orang melihat senyuman indah dari lelaki ini. sehingga menandakan bahwa wanita berambut pirang ini begitu beruntung.

"Kau sudah tau jadwalku Ino. Aku tidak akan tahan di Tokyo."

"Kapan istrimu akan meminta cerai?" pertanyaan Ino membuat senyuman Itachi pudar, ia melepaskan tangan Ino yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap gadis yang sangat ia cintai. "Kau tau reputasi di perusahaan sangat berperan penting." Ino sedikit kesal, kini ia berubah menjadi lebih serius yang menurut Itachi itulah daya tariknya. Ya… Ino Yamanaka sudah menarik minatnya sejak 5 tahun lalu. Walau umur mereka memiliki banding yang sangat jauh, ahh…. Itachi merasa bahwa dirinya dimabuk cinta, sehingga ia tidak bisa tahan jika mendiamkan Ino.

"Kau bisa menceraikan istrimu duluan kalau dia tidak mau, lalu menunggu tenggang waktu 1 tahun kemudian menikahiku bukan? Menyebalkan. Kau selalu memberi alasan reputasi. Sesuatu yang mudah selalu kau buat rumit." Itachi terkekeh, lalu kemudian menarik tangan Ino, dan mencium bibir mungilnya. Ino kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dileher Itachi, ia menikmati ciumannya.

"Bersabarlah, jika kau ingin menjadi istriku." Bujuk Itachi, sehingga membuat Ino memberikan senyuman dan ia kembali mencium Itachi.

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE**

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Hinata menjerit keras dari posisi berbaringnya. Lebih tepatnya, ia bangun dengan tidak elitnya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, lalu kemudian ia memandangi sekelilingnya ngeri, karena ia merasa berada di tempat yang asing. Sungguh kamar ini sangat tidak sesuai bagi dirinya. Kamar ini bernuansa merah, seperti kamar…..

DEG…

Mata Hinata membelalak kaget, lalu kemudian ia melihat keadaanya yang begitu berantakan. Kemejanya sudah terbuka sehingga menampakkan sebagian belahan dadanya, roknya juga sudah terbalik. Hinata beranjak cepat dari tempat tidur dan kemudian menampilkan dirinya di kaca. Matanya semakin membelalak. "Astaga!" ia melihat bercak-bercak yang berupa kissmark dilehernya. Hinata menutup mulutnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang ia lakukan tadi malam dan juga apa yang ia katakan.

Mata Hinata kini semakin membelalak dan hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Hinata memukul kepalanya keras. "HINATA BAKA!" jeritnya, yang kemudian dengan muka memerah ia membuka lemari yang berada disamping cermin. Ia berusaha mencari benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi kissmark tersebut. "ASTAGA… APA AKU BENAR-BENAR MELAKUKANNYA?" Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri. "DENGAN SIAPA?" tangan Hinata bergetar hebat dan mukanya kini memerah seperti tomat.

"AHH.. KEHORMATANKU! MENGAPA NYONYA UCHIHA MELAKUKAN HAL YANG BENAR-BENAR RENDAH!" Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia mendapatkan benda yang ia cari, kemudian dengan cepat-cepat menutupi leher jenjangnya. Ia merapikan pakaiannya dan juga rambutnya. Ia sambar dengan cepat tas nya dan memoles mukanya.

"Nyonya Uchihaaa…. Kau nyonya Uchihaaaa….. Hinata bodoh."

Setelahnya, Hinata meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan mengendap-endap. Ia tak boleh ketahuan ataupun dikenali oleh orang karena telah pergi ke Bar yang tidak terhormat. Reputasi suaminya bisa benar-benar hancur jika Hinata melakukan hal rendah. Benar-benar repot untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

Memang awalnya Hinata tidak biasa, tapi dia sudah 3 tahun menjadi istri dari klan Uchiha, ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala peraturan dan tentunya dengan perlakuan Itachi yang benar-benar tak menganggapnya sebagai istri. Kalau dipikir-pikir Hinata datang ke bar ini karena suami nya itu kembali mengabaikannya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa Uchiha kurang ajar itu selalu mempermainkannya. Dan karenanya, Hinata –mungkin- sudah kehilangan keperawanan oleh orang asing tadi malam. Hinata tidak benar-benar ingat apakah ia sudah melakukannya apa belum. Hinata tidak menelfon supir pribadinya, dan memilih naik taksi. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan supirnya. Hinata adalah anak yang mandiri, kadang asset yang diberikan tak dipakainya dan malah memilih jalan lain yang menurutnya lebih berguna. Duit bulanan yang diberikan suaminya, bukan dibelanjakan malah disumbangkannya kepanti asuhan dan jompo, padahal suaminya sudah memiliki jatah tersendiri untuk donasi. Black card yang difasilitaskan kepadanya sangat jarang ia pakai, membuat suaminya kadang heran. Ia juga lebih memilih main dirumah bersama mertuanya daripada Shopping. Hinata tidak gila harta, ia tidak butuh semua itu, ia hanya ingin dirinya diperhatikan oleh suaminya walau hanya sehari saja.

Hinata benar-benar cemas sekarang, ia menggigit kukunya cemas. Ia melirik kearah supir taxi yang sedang konsentrasi mengemudi. 'Apa aku benar-benar melakukannya? Benar tidak ya? Ahh aku bisa gila' muka Hinata kembali memerah. Supir taxi itu melirik Hinata dari kaca, ia heran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona? Apa anda kepanasan?"

Hinata terlonjak, "A—ahh… anu… bu-bukan se-seperti i-ituuu" penyakit gagapnya kambuh.

"Aku akan menurunkan suhu penghangatnya"

"Ti-tidak u-usah, a-aku… uhh….." Hinata belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, namun supir taxi itu tetap melakukannya. Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

"A-ano….." Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya, sambil menatap supir taxi itu.

"Ya?"

"A-aku i-ingin be-bertanya…. Ehmm… mu-mungkin a-agak ti-tidak so-sopan…."

Supir taxi itu mengernyit heran. "Tentu saja, nona. Tak masalah."

"A-apa kau ta-tau, ca-cara me-mengetahui ke-keperawanan?"

CKIITTT….. supir taxi itu mengerem tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Hinata tersungkur ke depan. "E-eehhh? Go-gomen….."

Supir taxi itu terdiam lalu kemudian terkekeh dan melanjutkan perjalanan. "Pertanyaanmu terlalu vulgar nona."

"Bu-bukan begitu… a-aku ha-hanya…. Ahh sudahlah…." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya. Sedang supir taxi itu masih terkekeh geli.

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE**

Hinata berjalan anggun diperkarangan, ia sudah disambut oleh para maid pribadinya.

"Hinata-sama, anda sudah kami tunggu dari tadi malam." Hinata mendaratkan jarinya di bibir maidnya. "Psstttt…. To-tolong ja-jangan ka-katakan ini ke-kepada Mikoto-san." Sang maid langsung terdiam dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ehm… tak baik berbisik dari mertuamu sayang."

DEG… jantung Hinata rasanya akan copot ditempat, ia menoleh, mendapati mertua nya yang tersenyum nakal. Hinata menampilkan cengiran polosnya. "Mikoto-san…."

Disinilah sekarang Hinata berada, setelah mandi, ia pun memakai yukata. Pakaian wajib yang harus dikenakan olehnya ketika upacara teh berlangsung. Ini merupakan tradisi dari klan Uchiha. Tapi tidak lupa juga ia memakai yukata dengan kerah yang menutupi lehernya. Kissmark itu benar-benar belum hilang, membuat Hinata hampir frustasi. Hinata sekarang sedang menyeduh teh bunga melati, Mikoto duduk tenang melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan, tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?"

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Tak usah khawatir, ceritakan saja." Pipi Hinata memerah, lalu kemudian ia menggeleng lemah. "T-tak a-ada y-yang pe-perlu ku-ce-ceritakan."

Mikoto sangat suka menggoda menantunya, Hinata adalah satu-satunya teman sejati bagi Mikoto, tinggal di mansion Uchiha membuatnya begitu kesepian, ditambah Fugaku yang sudah meninggalkannya satu tahun yang lalu, membuat dirinya semakin kesepian. Untung saja ada Hinata yang selalu menemaninya.

"Apa kau bermain tadi malam?" tanya Mikoto pelan seraya berbisik. Hinata menunduk, dan menggeleng lemah. "Pipimu tak akan bisa membohongiku, Hinata-chan." Mikoto mencubit pipi tembam Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata terkesiap.

"A-aku.. ti-tidak bermaksud mengkhianati i-Itachi-kun…."

"Oh ayolah sayang, kau hanya bermain kan? Mau kuberikan suatu rahasia?" Mikoto mendekati Hinata "Aku dulu juga sering bermain seperti dirimu." Hinata melongo tak percaya, sedang Mikoto terkekeh anggun. "A-apakah ti-tidak ketahuan oleh fugaku-san?" Mikoto menggeleng. "Dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Dipikirannya hanya ada kerja dan kerja, sungguh lelaki yang begitu kaku. Sama saja seperti Itachi."

Hinata semakin tidak tenang, bukannya seperti itu, tapi Hinata belum pernah melakukan 'itu' dengan Itachi, dan tadi malam untuk pertama kalinya ia tak tau melakukannya atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Itachi meminta 'itu'? dan ternyata… Itachi tau Hinata tidak perawan lagi, membuat Hinata bergidik. Hinata pernah mendengar artikel kalau cowok bisa mengetahui seorang gadis itu perawan atau tidak saat ditempat tidur, ehh…. Tunggu dulu. Hinata tampak berpikir, ia juga pernah membaca artikel, mereka juga bisa menebak dari cara berjalan. Kalau seperti itu, mengapa supir taxi tadi memanggilnya 'nona'? ohhh Hinata benar-benar frustasi, ia bersumpah tak akan menyicip alcohol lagi. Mentalnya tak kuat untuk menahannya.

"Ahh iya, Hinata-chan, kau tau? Hari minggu ini, adik iparmu akan datang."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, setelah 5 tahun lamanya akhirnya ia mau pulang. Kau tau, dia benar-benar lebih mengerikan dari fugaku. Bahkan ketika ayahnya meninggalpun ia tak mau pulang."

"A-apa dia ka-kaku ju-juga?"

"Jangan dikatakan kaku, dia sedingin gunung alpen. Tapi dia sangat tampan, dan lebih mirip seperti diriku. Hahhh…. Aku sangat merindukannya." Kini pandangan Mikoto melirih. Hinata tersenyum simpul lalu kemudian dengan lemah lembut ia menyaring teh bunga melati ketika menyadari teh tersebut telah siap untuk diminum.

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE**

Hinata tersenyum manis didepan cermin, penampilannya begitu sempurna dengan dress selutut bewarna putih. Rambutnya ia sanggul sehingga menampakkan lehernya yang jenjang. Hinata bahagia karena kissmark tersebut sudah hilang, namun ia tetap takut karena ingatannya mengenai malam 'itu' belum bisa ia ingat. Ada rasa takut dan bahagia.

Suara ketukan membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian dengan cepat membuka pintu dan mendapati maidnya tersenyum. "Nyonya Mikoto sudah menunggu anda Hinata-san."

"Baiklah, terima kasih." Hinata kemudian mengikuti maidnya. "Apakah Itachi-san sudah tiba?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Maid itu mengangguk.

"Dia ada di ruang baca."

"Ha? Ru-ruang baca?" Hinata tampak terkejut, sedang maidnya menatap Hinata bingung. "Lho? Itachi-sama sudah pulang dari tadi malam, Hinata-san. Apa Hinata-san tidak tau?"

Hinata bungkam, lalu kemudian menunduk. "Mungkin aku ketiduran tadi malam." Cicit Hinata. "Ahhh….. Fuma-san. Tolong katakan kepada Mikoto, aku akan menyusul nanti saja. Aku ingin menemui Itachi lebih dahulu." Maid pribadinya—Fuma—mengangguk dan tersenyum. Hinata kemudian dengan sedikit berlari menuju ruang baca, untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Wajahnya benar-benar gembira.

Saking gembiranya ia melupakan etika untuk mengetuk pintu. Sontak ia langsung mendobrak pintu ruang baca dan menemukan Itachi dengan smartphone yang melekat ditelinganya. Entah perasaan saja atau memang benar, Hinata sempat melihat wajah tersenyum Itachi, namun kemudian senyuman itu hilang ketika Hinata datang. Itachi langsung memberi salam perpisahan kepada seseorang yang ada di smartphone nya tersebut dan mematikannya.

"Itachi-kun…." Hinata menunduk seraya hormat lalu kemudian kembali berlari untuk menghampiri Itachi, dengan terburu-buru ia memeluk Itachi erat. Itachi tak membalas pelukan Hinata, dan malah mendorong Hinata pelan untuk menghentikan pelukan manja itu.

"Itachi-kun, aku merindukanmu. Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" Hinata mempoutkan bibirnya, Itachi menatapnya datar. "Kau ingin klan Uchiha hancur?" serasa ada petir yang menyambar di background Hinata, Hinata kembali ke sikap normalnya tanpa bersikap manja.

"Aku hanya 3 hari saja berada disini. Aku masih banyak kerjaan di Konoha."

"Eh? Cuma 3 hari? Kenapa singkat sekali?"

"Jangan begitu posesif Hinata. Kau adalah istri dari klan yang terhormat." Hinata terdiam, sedang Itachi kemudian meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata tersenyum miris, lalu kemudian dia menunduk.

Satu tetes

Dua tetes

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya dan juga lantai. Bahkan Itachi tidak menghargai penampilannya saat ini. Hinata terisak. Ia kemudian menjongkok dilantai, ia menangis tertahan,bagaimanapun juga, ia berada dimansion saat ini, ia tak boleh mempermalukan diri sendiri didepan para maid. Setelah puas menangis, Hinata menghapus air matanya.

"Arghhh… mataku bengkak. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Hinata membenarkan make up nya didepan kaca ruang baca tersebut. Ia berusaha tersenyum seakan tak ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas seraya membuang semua beban yang baru saja ia rasakan. "Nyonya Uchiha, elegan." Ia menumbuhkan rasa percaya diri.

Di meja makan, telah ada Mikoto dengan muka bahagianya, juga adik dari Itachi yang sudah 5 tahun lamanya tidak pulang. Sasuke Uchiha namanya. Pemuda tampan dan tentunya juga pandai menjaga image seperti Uchiha lainnya.

"Pulang juga kau Sasuke." Suara dari Itachi membuyarkan momen Mikoto dan Sasuke. Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya yang kemudian memeluk hangat kakaknya. "Aku mendengar bisnismu, kau benar-benar sukses." Sasuke tersenyum sombong.

"Kau bisa mengundangku makan malam kapan-kapan, baka-aniki." Ujar Sasuke sehingga mengundang tawa bagi keduanya. Mikoto yang merasa dikacangin mendeham keras, sehingga membuat Itachi dan Sasuke tersadar. Itachi dan Sasuke kini kembali duduk di meja makan.

"Bisa kita mulai makannya Okaa-san?" tanya Sasuke yang tampak sangat kelaparan. Ya, Sasuke benar-benar merindukan makan bersama ibunya setelah 5 tahun lamanya. Mikoto celingak celinguk yang kemudian tersenyum kearah Sasuke. "Kita masih ada satu anggota keluarga, Sasuke-kun."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Baka otouto…" sindir Itachi, yang kemudian Mikoto membidik Itachi dengan tatapan tajam, Itachi menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Dia diruang baca okaa-san." Jawab Itachi. Mikoto kembali menatap Sasuke yang kini ia menatapnya sebal. "Ayahmu meninggal saja kau tak datang, apalagi pernikahan kakakmu."

"Hah? Baka aniki sudah menikah?" Sasuke kaget "Kapan? Kalian tidak mengundangku?"

"Siapa yang memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu huh—?" Itachi kembali menyindir. Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Go-gomen ne minna-san, aku terlambat." Suara itu terdengar familiar ditelinga Sasuke, sontak membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah sang empunya suara, mata onyx Sasuke membulat, begitu juga seseorang bermata lavender yang tampak terkejut melihat kearah Sasuke.

Hinata diam membeku melihat Sasuke. Ia merasa seperti mengenal lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu

Lelaki itu

Lelaki itu

"Hinata-chan, beri salam kepada adik iparmu, Sasuke Uchiha." Otak Hinata langsung teringat

"Ahhh iya…benar! Sasuke!"

DEG… Hinata mematung, bukan hanya dia yang kaget melainkan Mikoto dan juga Itachi menatapnya aneh. Hinata memucat. Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap Hinata sudah bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya, kini Sasuke terlihat menyeringai kearahnya, bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah mengenal Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba, sehingga Hinata langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat namun pipinya memerah. Hinata menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dipunggung lalu mencubit dirinya sendiri, agar pipinya yang tidak bisa berbohong tak mengkhianatinya.

"Ah…. Hinata-desu, yoroshikune Sasuke-san." Hinata memberi salam kepada Sasuke, sedang Sasuke masih menyeringai kearahnya.

Hinata berjalan elegan menuju kursi didekat Itachi, ia kemudian duduk tenang disana.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang sudah lengkap, bisa dimulai makan malamnya." Dan setelahnya mereka langsung memulai makan malamnya. Ditengah-tengah makan, Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Mungkin ini kurang beradab, namun menyadari bahwa tujuh turunan lelaki dari Klan Uchiha rata-rata sukses dan jarang di mansion, kebiasaan berbicara saat makan malam diperbolehkan.

"Okaa-san, ingat ketika minggu lalu kau menelfonku?"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" Mikoto tampak antusias, sedang Hinata melirik Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke juga menatapnya tajam. "Wanita yang kuceritakan minggu lalu."

"Ahh… wanita aneh yang kau katakan itu, ada apa dengannya? Apa kau bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Ya, dan dia pura-pura tidak mengenaliku okaa-san."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmmm…. Tapi dia salah sangka. Dia belum tau siapa diriku, dia tak tau kalau aku tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, setelah melakukan hal tersebut." Dan seketika Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut Hinata tersedak. Mikoto terkesiap dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata, ia memberikan Hinata air putih, sedang Sasuke terkekeh pelan sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet. Itachi hanya memperhatikan Hinata datar. "Nyonya Uchiha selalu makan dengan pelan." Ujar Itachi kemudian mengelap mulutnya juga dengan serbet. "Aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Itachi pun berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan, Hinata yang menyadari Itachi pergi, langsung beranjak dan kemudian memberi salam kepada Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Itachi-kun, tunggu aku!" Hinata kemudian berjalan cepat menyusul Itachi. Mikoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Hah….. mereka benar-benar aneh." Gumam Mikoto. Sasuke menatap ibunya sebentar, lalu kemudian kembali menatap kepergian Hinata.

'ibu tak tau kalau hubungan mereka buruk.' Ujar Sasuke yang tentunya didalam hati. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu kemudian beranjak dan mengajak ibunya untuk membunuh waktu bersamanya.

Hinata mengikuti Itachi dari belakang, Itachi tampak kembali keruang bacaan, dan Hinata juga masuk keruang bacaan. Itachi mengambil sebuah buku dan kemudian duduk di meja kerjanya. Hinata berdiri mematung menatap Itachi yang tak menyuruhnya pergi dan malah mendiamkannya.

"Itachi-kun, kau tidak melepas kerinduanmu dengan adikmu?" tak ada respon dari Itachi. "Itachi-kun, ini kan hari libur kerja, bagaimana kalau kita main panahan? Sudah lama kita tidak bermain panahan." Itachi masih membolak-balikkan bukunya, lalu menulis sesuatu. Hinata agak kesal dengan reaksi Itachi. Hinata memantapkan hatinya, kemudian mendekati Itachi, ia merebut bulpoint yang Itachi pakai, sehingga membuat Itachi kini tak mengabaikannya. Dengan tiba-tiba Hinata duduk dipangkuan Itachi dan melingkarkan lengannya dileher suaminya. "Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Hinata, Itachi hanya diam menatap Hinata. Hinata semakin mempertipis jarak diantara mereka namun kemudian ia merasakan penolakan dari Itachi, "Aku sedang sibuk, Hinata. Kau bisa bermain panahan dengan Fuma saja. Dan siapa yang mengajarimu untuk bertindak spontan seperti ini? kau sudah tau kan watak Nyonya Uchiha seperti apa?"

Hati Hinata teriris. Begitu sakitnya…. Memang apa salahnya Nyonya Uchiha melakukan hal seperti ini? dan lagi mereka adalah pasangan suami istri.

Hinata beranjak dan kemudian memberi hormat sebelum kemudian benar-benar berlalu. Itachi menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat kepergian Hinata, lalu ia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Hinata mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian panahan. Terburu-buru ia memasang pakaian tersebut dan menguncir kuda rambutnya. Mukanya sudah mengeras menahan amarah. Ia sambar anak panah dan busurnya, lalu kemudian dengan tidak sabaran membidik target.

"NYONYA UCHIHA…. Cih" kesalnya, ia kembali melesatkan anak panah

"INI UNTUK NYONYA UCHIHA" melesatkannya kembali

"INI UNTUK ITACHI UCHIHA!" dan kembali melesatkannya. Hinata menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang merasa sakit. Ia menahan emosinya sampai matanya memerah. Setelah puas, ia kembali melesatkan anak panah dan kini mendapatkan tepukan. Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar tak ingin ia ketahui dan juga temui saat ini, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa? Lanjutkan saja, aku tak akan mengganggumu." Ucap Sasuke gampang. Namun Hinata menghiraukannya sehingga ia pun segera melepas alat panahannya dan kemudian agak berlari menghindari masalah yang mungkin akan melandanya. Sasuke yang menyadari Hinata ingin kabur langsung dengan cepat mengejarnya, dan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Le-lepaskan…." Ucap Hinata, mukanya mulai memerah. Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sehingga membuatnya terkekeh pelan. "Di-dimana Mikoto-san? Cepat su-susul dia…." Sasuke menarik Hinata sehingga kini Hinata berada di dekapan Sasuke. Jantung Hinata serasa mau copot. Ia sontak langsung menunduk menghindari tatapan onyx Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya.

"Kau ini tuli ya? Kau tidak dengar perkataan ku tadi?"

"Ka-kau ha-hanya m-me-menggodaku, le-lepas-kan a-aku s-sekarang atau aku a-akan men-menjerit?" Sasuke tertawa renyah mendengar kegagapan Hinata. Gadis polos dan bodoh ini bisa-bisanya menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, pantas saja Itachi mengabaikannya.

"Oh ya? Jika kau menjerit maka semua orang akan tau kalau Nyonya Uchiha berselingkuh dengan Adik iparnya sendiri." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ti-tidakk… a-aku tidak se-selingkuh. Kau y-yang memperkosaku…" tutur Hinata, Sasuke menatap Hinata tidak percaya.

"Hey, jelas-jelas kau yang memperkosaku, Uchiha Hinata. Kau tidak ingat, kalau kau berkata 'JADILAH PEMILIKKU' kepada adik iparmu sendiri?" Hinata menggeram kesal, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang memiliki kelainan ketika berada didalam pengaruh alcohol.

"Ku-kumohon lu-lupakan se-semuanya Sasuke-san…. Ja-jangan bilang ke-kepada si-siapapun termasuk i-Itachi-kun, kalau k-kau melakukan i-itu kepadaku." Sasuke semakin ingin mengerjai Hinata. Itulah yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. berbeda dengan harapan Hinata yang sangat ingin Sasuke 'mengiyakan' pernyataanya.

Sasuke menggendong Hinata agar tingginya sejajar dengannya, sehingga membuat Hinata terkesiap. Kini percuma saja ia menunduk, wajahnya tetap menemukan mata onyx mengerikan milik Sasuke. Tidak ingin terjatuh, Hinata menggenggam erat bahu Sasuke sehingga kimono yang Sasuke pakai agak kusut. Jujur, jantung Hinata begitu berdegup kencang saat ini. ia takut akan Sasuke. Entah karena apa, ia hanya merasakan takut.

"Malam itu, ibuku menelfon, dan aku menceritakan tentang dirimu. Kau tau apa katanya?" Sasuke menyeringai, sedang muka Hinata semakin memerah. Sasuke mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Hinata, ia membisikkan Hinata dengan nada yang seduktif "ibuku berkata _Jika kau sudah menemukan wanita lain yang membuatmu tertarik, ibu harap kau akan mengejarnya, ibu tidak peduli apa profesinya, atau wajahnya, ahh atau keluarganya, pokoknya kau harus mendapatkannya. Kau mengerti?"_

Jantung Hinata rasanya berhenti berdetak saat ini juga. Karena Sasuke dengan cepatnya sudah mencuri bibir Hinata kembali. Hinata membelalak kaget. Ia berusaha melawan, namun Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya, dan kini ia sudah berani melumat bibir Hinata, ia menggigit bibir Hinata meminta akses untuk masuk, namun Hinata menutup rapat bibirnya, sehingga membuat Sasuke tak ada pilihan lain selain menggodanya lebih jauh, Sasuke meremas pelan bongkahan Hinata sehingga membuatnya menjerit kecil, dan Sasuke mendapat akses masuk. Adik ipar kurang ajar ini semakin menjadi, ia mengabsen gigi Hinata, membuat Hinata merinding, ketika Sasuke mencoba mengajak lidah Hinata untuk menari bersama, Hinata langsung menggigit lidah Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melepaskan Hinata sehingga Hinata pun terjatuh di lantai. Sasuke meringis pelan. Hinata mengelap bibirnya dan kemudian beranjak, ia menatap benci kearah Sasuke namun Sasuke masih menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu hidup tenang Hinata." Ujarnya yang tidak didengar Hinata karena Hinata sudah berlalu dengan muka yang sangat merah.

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE©TBC**

NB : Panas dingin tapi suka sama Sasuke yang jahilin Hinataaa…. Kyaaaaaa XXD oh iya, btw Itachi dingin banget sama Hinata ._.

Wonder taruk di rate M untuk jaga jaga …. Entah ada apa enggak anuan nya entar, wonder berharap mood membuat fanfic selalu up.

Wish me luck reader

Keep? Delete? If you wanna KEEP, PLEASE REVIEW

 **IF IT REACH 20+ REVIEW! UPDATE WILL BE FASTER. #Maksa? Biarin! HAHAHAHAAHAHA**


	2. FREE (?)

Disclaimer :

-Masashi kishimoto (Om Maskish, wonder gak akan pernah bosen minjem chara Naruto nya, terutama Hinata dan Sasuke, wkwkwkwkwk)

Genre : hurt/comfort, Drama/romance

Pairing : SasuHina | slight Itahina | slight SasuIno | slight ItaIno

Rated : M min 17+ lahhh….. buat para reader jangan berharap Anu-anuan dulu ya, wonder belum siap. Hehehe…

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll

Wondergrave Proudly Present :

 **#ASTAGA! Benar-benar diluar prediksi kalau FF SOMETHING bakal dapat respond kayak gini, baru pertama kalinya dapat respond banyak, itu karena gue maksa ya? Wkwkwkwkw…. Banyak yang balik maksa untuk update fast, wow! TERHARU dan BENAR-BENAR berterima kasih banyak! Sempat terlintas untuk mengganti alur agar kalian puas #crying**

 **Apakah aku update terlalu lama? Eheh…. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur weekend kalian ya para reader**

 **Chapter ini mungkin ga banyak scene sasuhina nya, ada flashback sasuIno nya, yang bakalan mengambil setengah dari jatah. Oh iya, mau ingetin, FF SOMETHING terdiri dari dua kronologi FLASHBACK, yang satunya, 'TIGA TAHUN LALU' dan yang keduanya 'LIMA TAHUN LALU'. Jadi mohon diperhatikan waktunya ya, biar ga bingung, dan semoga ga bingung \^o^/**

 **FF wonder emang kebanyakan FLASHBACK, #ceilee, mungkin udah ciri khas ya? Btw siapa yang EXO-L diantara reader sini? Pada ikut konser? Wow, semangat konser nya ya! Author dah cukup menghirup udara yang sama dengan para EXO TT_TT #gak penting**

 **Oke deh, selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SOMETHING**

Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya erat, dan menyenderkan dirinya di depan pintu, ia tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan adik iparnya yang benar-benar kurang ajar. Ohh… apakah ia juga melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu ketika malam dimana mereka bertemu sebelumnya? Andai saat itu dirinya bertindak sebelum berpikir, mungkin hari ini merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka.

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE**

Hari sabtu ini merupakan hari dimana seluruh keluarga Uchiha berkumpul untuk melakukan kegiatan olahraga bersama. olahraga yang mereka pilih sekarang adalah tennis. Hinata menatap Sasuke kosong dari jauh yang sedang bermain dengan suaminya. Sasuke berperilaku seperti biasa membuat Hinata semakin dongkol. Padahal dirinya sudah melakukan kesalahan, tapi ia belum meminta maaf sekalipun kepadanya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Merasa tidak direspon, Mikoto mengguncang pelan bahu Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata kaget. Ia langsung menatap mertuanya bingung. "Ha'i?"

"Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ada apa sayang? Cerita saja dengan ku." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak, sepertinya aku hanya kurang fit." Cicit Hinata, yang membuat Mikoto tersenyum "Kalau begitu terjunlah ke lapangan, gantikan Itachi."

"Eh?"

"Maksud ku, bermainlah bersama adik iparmu, hitung-hitung untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya." Ujar Mikoto dengan nada antusias. Hinata menggaruk tengkuknya pelan lalu tersenyum terpaksa, "A-anoo…."

"Hey! Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun! Hinata ingin bermain juga! Dasar kalian!" Hinata terkesiap dan mencoba untuk mencegah Mikoto. Namun semua terlambat, Itachi sudah berlari untuk menghampiri mereka, ia memberikan Hinata raketnya seraya memberi tongkat estafet untuk menyambung permainan. Hinata mendesah pelan, sebelum kemudian benar-benar pergi ke lapangan. Ia melirik Sasuke sejenak dan menemukan seringaian dari Sasuke yang mungkin sudah sering Hinata lihat.

"Mau taruhan?" ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam bola tennis dan belum melakukan servis.

"Ja-jangan me-mengatakan ha-hal yang aneh. Ce-cepat servis"

"Ahh… tidak menarik. Kalau begitu aku akan bercerita dengan okaa-san saja, kau main saja sendiri." Sasuke melenggang kan dirinya seraya pergi dari lapangan, Hinata kembali terkesiap, dia takut akan perbuatan yang bodoh mungkin dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Ja-jangan, ba-baik… kau ingin bertaruh a-apa?" Hinata agak sedikit bercicit. Ia takut jika Mikoto dan Itachi akan mendengar mereka.

"Heh baka, jarak kita dengan mereka jauh. Untuk apa kau berbisik." Sasuke terkekeh geli. Hinata menatapnya sebal.

"Kalau aku menang, aku akan benar-benar menjadi pemilikmu." Ujar Sasuke beserta seringaian yang masih mengerikan, muka Hinata benar-benar merah saat ini. "K-kau gi-gila? Be-benar benar kekanakan. Kau tau aku le-lebih dewasa da-darimu, berhenti mem-permainkan kakak i-iparmu!" Sasuke tertawa jahat.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakak iparku. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri, huh—?"

"I-itu….."

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa memberi taruhan juga." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia kesal dengan kelakukan Sasuke. Lelaki berambut raven itu benar-benar sialan.

"Baiklah, ka-kalau a-aku me-menang, maka minta maaflah kepadaku, dan juga… jauhi aku." Ujar Hinata dengan muka seriusnya. Sedang Sasuke tertawa mengejek lalu kemudian menyiapkan posisi servisnya. Dan bola itu pun melambung.

"Itachi-kun, apa benar kau akan pergi keluar kota lagi besok?" Mikoto bertanya kepada anaknya yang sedang mengelap keringatnya.

"Hn, kerjaan menungguku okaa-san."

"Benarkah?" Mikoto agak ragu dengan Itachi. Semasa Fugaku bekerja, setau dia cabang konoha tidak memiliki peran yang begitu penting. "Apa kau menyimpan sesuatu dari Okaa-san dan Hinata?" Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan menatap ibunya yang cemas. Itachi kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada ibunya. "Tidak ada. Ibu tidak usah khawatir, pekerjaan ku lancar-lancar saja. Ibu tenang saja." Lama Mikoto menatap Itachi untuk mencari kebohongan di mata Itachi namun hasilnya nihil, ia kemudian membalas senyuman Itachi lalu mengambiil sepotong semangka, ia memberikan semangka tersebut kepada anaknya.

"Kau harus kuat, makanlah yang banyak."

Itachi mengambil semangka tersebut dan mulai memakannya.

"Kau menyebalkan, sa-Sasuke-san!" jerit Hinata histeris begitu kesempatan menang sudah kandas dari tangannya. Sasuke tertawa puas. Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di lapangan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menyesali keputusannya. Mengapa tidak sekalian saja Hinata mengajak Sasuke bermain panahan? Satu-satunya olahraga yang bisa ia lakukan adalah panahan, dan dia bahkan pernah meraih medali emas dari panahan. Sudahlah… satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah pasrah dan bertahan sampai semua ini berakhir. Lagipula Sasuke mungkin tak akan lama di mansion ini. Sasuke menyusul Hinata dari belakang. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul melihat siluet gadis itu dari belakang.

Hinata duduk di pinggiran gazebo, tepatnya didepan Itachi yang sedang makan semangka bersama mertuanya. Dengan tidak sabarannya, Hinata menyambar semangka di piring dan memakannya dengan hati dongkol dan mukanya pun belepotan oleh air semangka namun tidak ditanggapinya. Mikoto dan Sasuke terkekeh melihat kelakuan Hinata, sedang Itachi terdiam melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Hinata?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata berhenti memakan semangkanya. Ia menatap kesal kearah Sasuke yang juga menyeringai kearahnya. Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu meletakkan semangkanya di piring kembali.

"Tidak, aku kehausan." Ucap Hinata, mengundang tawa dari Mikoto. Hinata tak habis pikir, kelakuan jahil dari Sasuke ternyata diturunkan dari Mikoto. Kini ia tau alasannya. Semenit berikutnya Hinata terdiam seperti patung. Karena Itachi mengelap mukanya yang belepotan air semangka dengan sapu tangan putih miliknya.

"Bersihkan mukamu, kau Nyonya Uchiha." Dan setelahnya Itachi beranjak, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam menatapnya. Mikoto dan Sasuke juga terdiam melihat mereka berdua.

"Ahh.. aku pamit." Itachi menunduk memberi hormat sebelum kemudian benar-benar pergi. Muka Hinata memerah akibat kelakuan Itachi barusan. Ini kali pertamanya Itachi melakukan hal tersebut. Mikoto pun mulai sibuk menjentikkan jarinya didepan mata Hinata dan memanggil-manggil Hinata, namun tak ada jawaban darinya. Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua wanita Uchiha itu, dan dia pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Itachi.

Sasuke mencoba memanggil Itachi agar menunggunya namun tak ada respon. Sasuke mengecilkan suaranya begitu menyadari Itachi pergi keruang panahan. Rasa penasaran memenuhi hatinya, dan ia pun langsung mengendap-endap untuk mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh Aniki nya.

"Moshi-moshi Ino-chan." Dan Itachi berhasil membuat Sasuke menegang.

" _Itachi-kun….. a-ada ma-masalah yang serius"_ suara Ino benar-benar membuat Itachi khawatir. Karena suara itu bergetar dan ketakutan.

"kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" ada sedikit keraguan dari Ino untuk memberitahukan Itachi, sehingga membuat Itachi benar-benar naik pitan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Cepat katakan kepadaku Ino, kau tau aku tak suka menunggu."

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari seberang, " _A-aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku setelah aku mengatakannya."_

"Ino… kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu. Katakan sekarang."

" _Baiklah, kau memaksaku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar mengalaminya, tapi aku sudah mengetes dengan test pack, dan ternyata aku benar-benar mengandung."_

Itachi terdiam, "A-apa? Test pack?"

" _Aku positive hamil Itachi-kun! Aku benar-benar bahagia."_

Itachi melongo tak percaya, ada sedikit kebahagiaan dihatinya. Namun statusnya adalah sebagai suami saat ini. ia bingung, apa ia harus menyangkal atau tidak. "Dimana kau sekarang Ino?"

" _Aku sedang di perjalanan menuju Tokyo. Aku benar-benar ingin menunjukkannya kepadamu."_

Itachi memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil mendesah panjang. "Ino, dengarkan aku. Tetaplah di Konoha. Aku akan menyusulmu besok." Terdengar nada kekecewaan dari Ino, namun Itachi tetap bersikeras, karena bagaimanapun ini bukanlah saat bagi Ino untuk memunculkan diri. Ia kemudian ingat akan kelakuan spontannya kepada Hinata. Arghhh….. Itachi agak mengeram frustasi, seharusnya ia tidak menyentuhnya. Sudah 3 tahun dia bertahan dan mencoba bersikap dingin terhadap Hinata, agar Hinata terluka dan menyerah untuk menjadi istrinya dan memutuskan untuk bercerai duluan.

Akhirnya Ino mengalah dan mengatakan kepada Itachi akan menunggunya di konoha saja. Itachi merasakan kelegaan di dalam hatinya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telefon.

Dilain sisi, Sasuke masih menyimak didepan ruang panahan. Badannya bergetar hebat dan dia mematung. Menyadari langkah yang semakin mendekat, Sasuke langsung berlari agar Itachi tak mengetahui keberadaan dirinya saat ini.

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE**

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor mansion yang tampak sepi. Aku tak menyangka, alasan aniki ku memperlakukan Hinata dengan buruk, ahhh bukan…. Aku sudah menyangkanya, namun aku tak menyangka kalau wanita simpanannya itu adalah Ino. Ya… Ino

Masih terbesit didalam otakku, betapa nista nya cara dia menghindariku saat itu. 5 tahun lalu dia mencampakkanku dan benar-benar membuatku hancur. Dia pun bahkan serasa tak menyesal. Benar-benar menjijikkan.

Aku merasa malu, aku malu karena kakakku berselingkuh dengan wanita yang sangat parah. Aku merasa kasihan, aku kasihan karena kakakku berselingkuh dengan wanita yang salah. Aku menyandarkan diriku di dinding. Berusaha menstabilkan nafasku. Aku benar-benar….

Tidak menyangka

Tenagaku serasa tersedot ketika mendengar nama Ino disekitarku. Ingin sekali aku menghapus dia, namun rasanya aku tak bisa. Aku mendengar langkah kaki mungil yang mendekatiku, namun kuhiraukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" mungkin tak ada cara lain, aku pun tak menanggapi makhluk itu dan langsung berjalan kembali menuju kamarku. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

 **SASUKE POV END**

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK ON (5 tahun lalu)**

Dengan senyum iblisnya, dia merebut kotak bekal seorang gadis yang sudah ketakutan sedari ia muncul. "Arigatou nee, bitch." Ucapnya kasar, yang kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian ketakutan melihatnya. Orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya pun mulai ngeri melihat lelaki itu, beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik, dan ada yang masuk kelas untuk menghindari masalah.

Ia adalah lelaki paling ditakuti di sekolah ini, paling dibenci oleh para guru, paling berandal dari semua berandal, ia seperti dikirimkan oleh neraka langsung melalui Delivery Express.

"Yo! Sasuke!" seseorang berambut pirang menegur lelaki bernama Sasuke itu. "Ahh gawat, sensei akan marah melihat seragammu lagi." Lelaki berambut nanas itu mengambil dasi yang Sasuke lingkarkan di lehernya begitu saja. Sasuke menepisnya pelan lalu kemudian tatapannya membidik kawannya yang lain yang tampak masih tertidur pulas.

"Kapan si pangeran tidur itu akan bangun, Naruto?" ujar Sasuke, Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oy, Shikamaru." Sasuke menepuk meja dimana Shikamaru tertidur. Sontak membuat Shikamaru kaget. Shikamaru menatap Naruto dan Sasuke tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak akan membagi kan jawabanku saat ulangan lagi jika kalian tetap seperti ini." Naruto tercengang mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, dia pun langsung merangkul akrab Shikamaru. "Eh, jangan setega itu Shikamaru, kami hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk makan siang bersama." bujuk Naruto, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kemudian memilih untuk duduk di kursinya yang tak jauh dari kursi Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Pembohong, aku tau kalau Sasuke sudah merebut jatah makan siang anak lain lagi." Sindir Shikamaru, sambil menunjuk sudut bibirnya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sontak langsung memegang sudut bibirnya dan menemukan sisa nasi disana. Sasuke mengeram kesal dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, aku menyerah. Gomen, lanjutkan tidurmu." Sasuke mempersilahkan Shikamaru kembali tidur. Shikamaru berdecak, ia tau kalau IQ Sasuke lumayan tinggi, dan mungkin bisa menandinginya. Tapi melihat keberandalan Sasuke, itu tidak mungkin, ditambah image nya yang benar-benar buruk diantara guru, sekali nilainya bagus, guru pasti tau kalau Sasuke mencontek. Tapi, bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah teman sejatinya, begitu pula Naruto. Ketika Shikamaru ingin melanjutkan tidurnya, guru pun keburu datang. Kali ini pelajaran biologi, kebanyakan praktek, dan Orochimaru-sensei yang dingin sebagai guru mereka. Shikamaru mendesah sebal, ia tak akan bisa minggat dan tidur di atap bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke juga tampaknya sebal ketika kedatangan Orochimaru.

"Siapkan buku dan jas lab, kita akan percobaan ujian praktek." Ucap Orochimaru singkat namun mampu membuat semua siswa lelah akan kelakuannya. Mereka sudah hafal benar.

"Ahh… tapi sebelum itu, sensei akan memperkenalkan siswi baru." Para siswa cowok langsung bersorak ketika mendengar kata-kata 'siswi baru' dari sensei.

Trio macan yang berada dibelakang saling pandang sejenak lalu kemudian menangkap seorang siswi yang masuk ke kelas. Gadis itu berambut pirang dan ia menguncir rambutnya tinggi. Badannya semampai seperti miss universe, dan wajahnya cantik natural.

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Yamanaka Ino-desu, kalian bisa memanggilku Ino, mohon bantuan selama 1 semester kedepan." Semua siswi tampak melihat Ino iri, karena siswa-siswa mulai berbisik mesum satu sama lain.

Sasuke masih asyik mengunyah permen karet sambil memperhatikan Ino didepan.

"Kau bisa duduk disamping Sasuke." Ujar Orochimaru menunjuk bangku kosong disamping Sasuke. Semua siswa dan siswi dikelas itu langsung terkesiap, dan menatap ngeri kearah bangku kosong di samping Sasuke, sedang Sasuke masih asyik mengunyah permen karet sambil melipat tangannya. Ino tersenyum begitu mata birunya bertemu dengan mata onyx milik Sasuke.

Hari ini, mereka praktek membelah tikus dengan asisten lab mereka masing-masing yang tentunya sensei sudah membaginya dengan rata.

Sasuke menatap Ino yang telaten membelah tikus tanpa merasa jijik, biasanya cewek akan menjerit manja namun Ino tidak. Malahan Sasuke nge boss saja didepan Ino.

"Namamu Sasuke Uchiha kan?" Ino membuka pembicaraan, dan hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan 'Hn' saja. Ino tidak merasa sakit hati dan malah mengangguk seperti mengerti. "Boleh ku panggil Sasuke-kun saja?" tanya Ino kemudian dan hanya dibalas 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak takut denganku?"

"Hah—?" Ino menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sasuke yang ada disampingnya. "Apa yang salah denganmu? Apa kau buronan?" tanya Ino disertai kekehan lalu kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan membelah tikusnya.

"Iya, aku buronan." Balas Sasuke menyeringai, Ino kembali terdiam namun kemudian ia tersenyum kearah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kaget. Ino seperti tidak mempunyai rasa takut saja.

"Kalau begitu kita sama. aku juga buronan." Jawab Ino kemudian meletakkan pisau bedah. Ia melihat hasil pekerjaanya puas. Ia pun mengangkat tangannya, mengatakan kepada sensei kalau kelompok mereka selesai membedah. Orochimaru langsung menghampiri mereka, dan menatap Sasuke yang masih mengunyah permen karet tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Setelah ini buatlah laporannya." Ujar Orochimaru dingin, lalu ia menunjuk kearah Sasuke. "Aku ingin dia yang membuatnya." Dan Orochimaru meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ino menatap Sasuke, Sasuke membalas tatapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung

"Apa lagi? Kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?"

"Hah? Kita?" Sasuke melongo tak percaya. "Apa maksudmu kita? Tentu kau yang mengerjakannya sendiri. Aku hanya menumpang nama. Kau tak tau asas kelakuan lelaki saat kerja kelompok?"

"Sensei menyuruhmu yang melakukannya. Aku hanya akan membantu, lagian kita kelompok, ya tentu saja kita mengerjakannya bersama."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ino, Ino agak memundurkan dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak takut kepadaku?" Ino terkekeh, lalu kemudian menjauhkan Sasuke. "Kau bukan siluman, untuk apa aku takut? Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti? Aku benci menunda tugas. Kita kerumahmu ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku yang akan kerumahmu." Dan kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Ino dan juga kelasnya, bersama Shikamaru dan Naruto yang telah selesai juga. Ino melihat kepergian Sasuke dan kemudian terkekeh geli. Setelah siswi lain meyakinkan kalau Sasuke sudah pergi, mereka langsung mendekati Ino dan berkenalan.

"Tenten desu" ujar seorang wanita bercepol dua kepada Ino, ia kemudian menyambut tangan tenten, menjabatnya lembut. "Yoroshikune…"

"Ino-chan, kau berhati-hatilah dengan dia." Ujar tenten mengundang muka bingung dari Ino. "Dia siapa?" tanya Ino, tenten mendecak sebal, "Siapa lagi? Si Sasuke itu." Ino hanya menampilkan senyumnya. "Kenapa? Dia lelaki yang baik."

"Kau ini, dia itu sangat menyeramkan! Dia buronan no.1 para guru, suka berulah. Satu minggu pasti selalu ada masalah besar. Kalau tidak tawuran, dia pasti masuk polisi karena berulah di jalan dengan berbagai masalah lain. Kegiatan rutinnya juga mengambil secara paksa bekal anak perempuan secara random." Cerita tenten semangat, sambil merangkul Ino untuk pergi ke kantin bersamanya. Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan lucu. Bagi Ino, Sasuke tak mengerikan, malahan itu adalah perilaku biasa ketika lelaki sedang mengalami masa pubertas.

Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Sasuke pulang bersama dengan Ino, bukan karena alasan khusus, melainkan karena masalah biasa, yakni kerja kelompok. Rumah Ino tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil, rumah minimalis yang sederhana.

"Masuklah" ujar Ino kepada Sasuke yang masih sibuk melihat perkarangan rumah Ino yang begitu rapi. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah Ino.

"Ino-chan, okaerinasai…" dan kehangatan langsung menyeruak begitu Sasuke masuk, ia disambut senyuman hangat dari seseorang berusia kepala 3, dan kemudian wanita itu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk didekat penghangat. Sasuke hanya menurut sambil mencuri pandang untuk menelusuri rumah minimalis milik Ino. Tak lama Ino datang dengan ocha dan makanan kecil. Seragamnya juga sudah ia ganti dengan dress rumahan yang menurut Sasuke sangat manis ketika Ino memakainya. Ia juga memakai bando dan mengurai rambut pirangnya.

"Aku akan mengambil laptopku, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya kemudian sambil tersenyum, Sasuke membalas senyuman Ino dengan anggukan.

Mereka pun memulai pekerjaan mereka ketika Ino membuka laptopnya. Sasuke pun mulai mengetik asal, tak lama terdengar kekehan, yang ternyata Ino menertawakannya. "Kau mengetik apa Sasuke? Kenapa lamban sekali?" ejeknya

"Diam…." Ujar Sasuke sedikit menggeram, ia benar-benar tak suka disindir seperti ini. "Berikan kepadaku" Ino merebut laptop yang ada ditangan Sasuke. "Untuk laporan, tidak boleh langsung isi, kau harus membuat pendahuluannya terlebih dahulu…." Ino menjelaskan kepada Sasuke panjang lebar, namun Sasuke bukannya konsentrasi, dia malah menatap Ino dari tadi, ia menelusuri wajah Ino yang begitu rupawan. "Cantik….." gumam Sasuke tidak sengaja, sehingga membuat Ino berhenti menjelaskan dan menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke yang tersadar akan kebodohannya, langsung mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Ino. "Tidak a-ada a-apa-apa." Sasuke langsung mengambil ocha yang sudah disuguhkan untuknya dengan terburu-buru, Ino tampak mencegah Sasuke, "Ahhhh….." Sasuke menjerit ketika merasakan begitu panasnya Ocha tersebut, karena kaget, ocha itu pun tumpah dibadan Sasuke, membasahi pakaiannya.

"Hati-hati… itu panas." Ujar Ino yang menurut Sasuke terlambat. "Hihihihi….. kau ini ada-ada saja." Ino beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Sasuke.

Ino kembali dengan sebuah kaos di tangannya, ia menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke. "Gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini, kau akan masuk angin." Sasuke menerimanya dan kemudian beranjak. Ia melepas kancing kemejanya. "Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Ino menjerit dan menahan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Ino yang mukanya sudah memerah. "Jangan ganti disini, pergi kekamar mandi saja sana!" Sasuke terkekeh lalu kemudian dengan cepat meninggalkan Ino yang masih memerah akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

Sasuke pergi kearah yang ditunjuk Ino. Namun sialnya, ada dua pintu disini. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya pelan, dan kemudian memilih masuk ke pintu sebelah kanan. Ia salah masuk ruangan. Ternyata ia berada dikamar Ino sekarang, Sasuke mengetahuinya setelah melihat foto-foto Ino yang terpajang begitu manisnya. Kamar Ino begitu rapi, hangat dan wangi. Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa Ino adalah anak yang baik dan berprestasi. Terlihat tropi dan medali yang dipajang juga dipojok kamarnya. Sasuke tersenyum dan mendekati deretan tropi itu.

Juara kelas, cerdas cermat nasional, dan kebanyakan adalah medali Panahan.

CEKLEK….

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, apa y-yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke terkejut, ia melihat Ino yang ada di bibir pintu. Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Gomen, aku salah masuk. Hehe…." Ino tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang salah tingkah. Sasuke menunjuk tropi yang dimiliki Ino. "Kau jago main panahan ya?" Ino mengangguk, lalu mendekati Sasuke, ia elus salah satu tropi.

"Aku menyukai panahan. Sasuke bisa main panahan?" tanya Ino, dan mendapat gelengan dari Sasuke. "Aku belum pernah mencobanya. Kau mau mengajariku… kapan-kapan?" tawar Sasuke, Ino mengangguk pelan. "Boleh, dengan senang hati."

"Bagaimana kalau minggu ini? dirumahku?" tawaran Sasuke membuat Ino terkejut, namun kemudian ia mengiyakannya.

Minggu yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi Sasuke, karena hari ini Ino akan datang kerumahnya. Mikoto tampak bersemangat dan bahagia melihat anaknya yang melakukan hal normal. Ia jadi penasaran dengan seseorang yang akan dikenalkan oleh Sasuke. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke memiliki teman SMA perempuan.

Ino menganga tak percaya melihat rumah Sasuke yang begitu besar layaknya istana tradisional yang sering ada di Dorama. Ketika ia masuk, ia sudah disambut oleh para maid, dan mereka mengantar Ino keruang panahan. Diperjalanan, seorang wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah ibunya Sasuke—Mikoto menyambut Ino dengan riang. Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, dan dengan mudahnya ia akrab dengan Mikoto. Mikoto bercerita singkat mengenai Sasuke, dan ia juga mengatakan bahwa Ino adalah wanita pertama yang diajak Sasuke kemansion.

Sampailah Ino di ruang panahan, ia mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan seperti sedang mencoba membidik sasaran. Ino tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…." Sapa Ino sehingga membuat Sasuke tersadar dan ia menyunggingkan senyum kearah Ino. "Ino… kau sudah datang." Ino mengangguk, Sasuke kemudian mempersilahkan Ino untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan kagum, mengapa ia begitu cantik memakai apa saja. Ino menguncir rambut pirangnya, sehingga menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang, membuat Sasuke melongo akan kelakuan Ino.

"Ayo kita mulai." Sapaan Ino membuat Sasuke tersadar, ia kembali keakal sehatnya dan berdeham keras. Ino tertawa melihat kuda-kuda Sasuke yang berantakan dan posisinya yang tak tepat.

"Ikuti aku Sasuke, posisikan dirimu seperti yang aku lakukan." Sasuke memperhatikan Ino, dan kemudian menurutinya. "Jangan terlalu kaku." Perintah Ino. Ino memperhatikan Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke terdiam mematung. Ino mendekatinya dan kemudian membenarkan posisi tangan Sasuke, Ino melakukannya dari belakang Sasuke, sehingga Ino seperti memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Ino juga menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang busur, Sasuke sampai tidak bernafas dan menahan semua kegiatannya. "Kunci targetmu dan….. bidik." Ino pun melepaskan anak panah bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang melemas karena akhirnya Ino berhenti memeluk(?) Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kau mengerti?" ujar Ino yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Sasuke pura-pura mengangguk mengerti.

"A-aku capek…" ucap Sasuke dan langsung berjalan menuju bangku yang tersedia untuk beristirahat. Ino melongo tak percaya, padahal mereka baru saja mulai. Ino pun menurut dan mengikuti Sasuke pergi ke rest chair.

"Rumahmu sangat besar…" puji Ino

"Tapi tidak sehangat rumahmu…." Ujar Sasuke "Disini hanya ada aku dan okaa-san. Aniki ku sangat jarang dirumah, dan otou-san workaholic." Jelas Sasuke santainya, entah mengapa ia merasa sudah terbiasa disamping Ino. Ino mengangguk mengerti, ia tersenyum lirih, Sasuke tidak tau apa arti senyuman itu. "Kau pasti sangat kesepian…." Sasuke berhenti menatap Ino, ia agak menunduk, matanya hanya tertuju ke papan target. Perlakuan Ino selanjutnya membuat Sasuke terkejut. Ino mengelus rambut ravennya lembut.

"Lelaki baik sepertimu, mengapa orang mengabaikannya? Kau kurang kasih sayang ya?" Ino mengatakan nya dengan sedikit terkekeh geli. Sasuke entah untuk kesekian kalinya kembali terpesona kepada Ino.

"Ino-chan….."

"Uhm?"

"Sepertinya aku mencintaimu….."

"Hah?" Ino kaget, ia menatap Sasuke yang tampak menatapnya serius. Onyxnya menatap Ino tajam, menuntut jawaban saat itu juga.

"Sasuke—" Ino belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, namun Sasuke sudah memotongnya. "Aku tau kita baru bertemu, tapi untuk pertama kalinya bagiku. Selain Shikamaru dan Naruto yang memang teman semasa kecilku….. kau orang yang pertama kali menghargaiku." Ino tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Ini mungkin terdengar konyol, namun aku tidak bisa menstabilkan jantungku ketika aku bertemu denganmu." Dan setelahnya Sasuke menarik tengkuk Ino dan mengecup bibir Ino lembut.

"Aku akan membuktikannya….. kalau aku serius." Ino masih mematung, sedang Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya Ino yang tak berkutik. Sasuke takut jika ia lama-lama berada didekat Ino, ia bisa kalap dan mempraktekkan semua video yang pernah ia tonton.

* * *

Shikamaru dan Naruto melongo melihat seragam yang Sasuke pakai, tumben-tumbenannya ia memakai atribut lengkap walau masih sangat berantakan. Sasuke juga membawa tas hari ini, seperti sangat berniat.

"Dia kenapa? Apa aku tertidur sangat lelap kemarin sehingga tak menyadari ada badai yang datang?" tanya Shikamaru kepada Naruto, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan bahwa dia juga tidak mengerti. Sasuke yang terus mendapatkan tatapan tersebut langsung memukul meja. "Apa aku tidak boleh memakai seragam?" Shikamaru dan Naruto saling pandang, lalu mereka bersamaan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bisa memakai nya semamumu Sasuke." Ledek Shikamaru, yang kemudian mereka bubar karena sensei telah datang. Hari ini lagi-lagi pelajaran dari Orochimaru menyebalkan.

Sasuke merasa canggung ketika menyadari Ino memandanginya sedari tadi. Sasuke berdeham keras, "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa membalas tatapan Ino, ia masih malu akan perkataan nya di mansion.

"Kau memakai seragammu…."

Sasuke menggeram, "Emang salah bagiku memakai seragam?" Ino menggeleng kuat, namun justru itu membuat Sasuke kesal, ia memukul mejanya sehingga membuat semua yang ada dikelas memusatkan perhatian kearahnya termasuk Orochimaru yang mendeath glare nya, namun tak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke malah melepaskan jasnya dan membuang dasinya begitu saja. Setelahnya ia berlari keluar kelas. Ino terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke menidurkan dirinya diatap. Ia tau Orochimaru pasti tak akan tinggal diam setelah kelakuannya yang minggat dari kelasnya secara terang-terangan. Namun apa boleh buat, ia tak kuat menahan malu didepan Ino.

Tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka, Sasuke memejamkan matanya. "Ini tempatku, silahkan cari tempat lain saja." Ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

"Sasuke-kun….." suara familiar Ino membuat Sasuke terkesiap, Sasuke langsung bangun dan beranjak berdiri. Ino tampak tersenyum, ia membawa dasi Sasuke. Ia kemudian mendekati Sasuke yang mematung.

Tanpa penolakan, Sasuke membiarkan Ino yang mulai menegakkan kerahnya. Ino memasangkan dasi kepada Sasuke. "Ketika pertama kali kita bertemu, dari matamu, aku sudah menemukan bahwa kau adalah lelaki yang baik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, muka Ino memerah, karena Sasuke meminta Ino mengatakan hal memalukan secara implicit.

Ino menutup kembali kerah Sasuke begitu ia selesai memakaikan dasi. Ia tatap mata Sasuke, "Jadilah dirimu sendiri Sasuke-kun. Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku bodoh mengabaikanmu. Oh iya, aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu, jangan merebut jatah makan siang orang lain lagi. Oke?" Sasuke mulai menyunggingkan senyuman nakalnya, Ino segera berpaling dan ingin pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke segera meraih pergelangan tangan Ino, dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, walau apapun yang terjadi." Dan Sasuke memeluk Ino erat. Berusaha merasakan kehangatan dari Ino. Ino membalas pelukan Sasuke.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Tok tok tok…..

Gedoran pintu itu membuat Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya. Sasuke menggeram frustasi sekaligus kesal. Ia menatap tajam kearah pintu, siapa yang berani mengganggunya. Dengan malas, Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut dan menemukan Hinata yang menunduk dan takut takut berada dihadapannya.

"Apa?" Sasuke benar-benar sedang malas meladeni istri Baka Aniki nya saat ini. kepalanya rasanya benar-benar mau pecah.

"A-ano….."

"Kalau kau memerintahkanku untuk bungkam, aku sedang malas membahasnya." Sasuke mencoba untuk menutup pintu kamarnya, namun Hinata menahannya.

"Ka-kalau begitu, batalkan saja taruhan kita tadi siang." Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan puppy eyesnya. Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Terserah kau saja. Kau ingin menganggapnya apa, aku tidak peduli." Sasuke pun kini benar-benar menutup pintunya. Hinata masih terdiam, ia tidak percaya begitu mudahnya Sasuke menarik taruhan itu.

"Dia bodoh ya?" gumam Hinata, tapi ia bersyukur, seharusnya sedari kemarin ia melakukan ini, kalau ternyata sangat mudah untuk merayunya. Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke dan bersenandung ria menuju kamarnya.

Ketika ia membuka kamarnya, ia terkejut melihat Itachi disana, tampak ia sedang mengemasi barangnya.

"Itachi-kun?" Hinata menyapanya, dan Itachi hanya melihat Hinata sebentar dan kembali berkutat dengan kopernya. Hinata mendekat, dan kemudian membantu merapikan pakaian yang sudah Itachi susun. "Apa kau benar-benar akan pergi besok? Padahal baru tiga hari kau disini." Nada bicara Hinata benar-benar sedih. Itachi menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. "Maafkan aku Hinata, aku memiliki pekerjaan yang menuntutku untuk pergi." Hinata mendesah kecewa, ia menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Itachi-kun….." Itachi tampak menunggu lanjutan perkataan Hinata sembari merapikan pakaiannya lagi. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau akan menikahiku?" Itachi menghentikan kegiatannya, dan kini menatap balik Hinata yang sepertinya benar-benar serius.

"Apa kau menikahiku karena kasihan melihatku?" Hinata tiba-tiba mengingat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Itachi.

Itachi terdiam, "Aku kasihan melihat hiashi dengan hutangnya." Hati Hinata merasa mencelos ketika mendengar perkataan dari Itachi.

"Aku kasihan dia sampai rela menjual anaknya sendiri." Hinata benar-benar mematung. Menyadari suasana yang tak nyaman seperti ini, Itachi meninggalkan Hinata. Tanpa bisa Hinata dengar, Itachi bergumam, "Maafkan aku … Hinata." Dan Itachi benar-benar meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung.

Hinata rasa ia tidak bisa menangis saat ini, ia melangkahkan kakinya seperti zombie menuju kamar mandi.

Ia hidupkan shower dan ia pun duduk di bathtub dengan menekuk lututnya. Ia peluk dirinya sendiri. Pikirannya kosong.

.

.

.

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE©TBC**

 **#NB LAGI**

 **LANJUT? Boleh! Udah siap tuh chapter tiga menunggu! Duh, gak tega mau ngancem kalian lagi, wkwkwkwkwkwk XD #ketawa nistah**

 **Btw sang author lagi UTS nih #gak ada yang nanya, enggak kok, bukan mau bilang hiatus. Chapter tiga dah jadi, tinggal publish ^^v**

 **Tapi….. #SMIRK dilihat dari review sekarang, tambahin 20++ lagi yahhh! Buat suplemen chapter berikutnya!**

 **Oh iya, makasih juga buat FEEDBACK kalian semua, wonder ga bisa membalas satu persatu, mungkin hanya bisa bilang terima kasih, dan menulis dengan semangat untuk melanjutkan nih cerita, dan semoga kalian tidak kecewa ya**

 **Dan juga untuk MY CEO diputuskan hanya ditulish DISC aja, tapi gak dihapus, seperti permintaan kalian**

 **Makasih semuanya! Ku cinta kalian semua~~~~**


	3. OUR 'FAKE' MARRIAGE

Disclaimer :

-Masashi kishimoto (Om Maskish, wonder gak akan pernah bosen minjem chara naruto nya, terutama Hinata dan Sasuke, wkwkwkwkwk)

Genre : hurt/comfort, Drama/romance

Pairing : SasuHina | slight Itahina | slight SasuIno | slight ItaIno

Rated : M min 17+ lahhh….. buat para reader jangan berharap Anu-anuan dulu ya, wonder belum siap. Hehehe…

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, dll

Wondergrave Proudly Present :

 **#Hola! Apa kabar? Melihat respon untuk chapter dua, wonder juga setuju, kalau chapter kemarin ga banyak moment sasuhina, juga kurang greget seperti chapter satu. Mungkin karena flashback nya banyak ya? Iya emang… di chapter ini juga moment sasuhina nya dikit, lebih banyak membahas mengenai Pernikahan Itachi sama Hinata di masa lalu. Untuk SPOILER, chapter depan lumayan banyak moment nya, wonder dah buat kok…. Wkwkwkwkw…. Btw semoga ga membingungkan ya, WONDER INGETIN lagi kalau FLASHBACK nya ada dua periode, 5 tahun yang lalu dan 3 tahun yang lalu. #Ngehe**

 **Berharap banget kalau SOMETHING tetap lancar, dan juga dapat dukungan dari kalian semua reader ku yang manis dan baik hati**

 **Wonder seneng bener dapet respon dari kalian, malahan membuat wonder ingin merombak chapter depan …**

 **Wonder ga bisa lama-lama nulis pesan dan kesan sekarang ini, karena wonder masih UTS dan di kejer deadline tugas, mungkin minggu depan udah mulai renggang dan akan wonder update faster lagi muehehehehehehe…..**

 **Mohon pengertian nya para reader tercinta!**

 **Happy reading, hope you like it ^^**

 **SOMETHING**

 **FLASHBACK ON (3 tahun lalu)**

Hinata begitu frustasi melihat medali perak ditangannya. Ia menatap gadis berambut pirang yang begitu gembira memeluk ibunya. Ia tidak bisa percaya, gadis itu bebal dan memiliki hati yang begitu keras.

Hinata merasakan tepukan dibahunya. Ia mendapatkan ayahnya yang tersenyum kearahnya. "Ayah rasa, ini saatnya Dojo ditutup." Senyum lembut itu membuat hati Hinata terenyuh. Ia tau ayahnya kecewa, tapi ayahnya menutupinya, karena orang tua selalu berusaha kuat didepan anaknya. Hinata merasa bahwa dia tidak berguna, padahal dengan jerih payah ayahnya berusaha tetap membuka dojo kuno milik Hyuuga.

Saham dojo kuno milik Hyuuga sudah lama turun, sehingga utang yang segunung itu satu persatu jatuh tempo, dan sialnya jatuh saat kewajiban menjaga dojo tersebut berada ditangan ayahnya Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga.

Kali ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Hinata untuk menjaga reputasi Dojo Hyuuga. Jika ia bisa memenangkan juara pertama, ada kemungkinan orang akan melirik dojo reyotnya dan mulai membantu pendanaan.

Dihari sebelumnya, Hinata sudah meminta bantuan terhadap satu-satunya saingan bebuyutan yang lebih muda darinya. Wanita itu merupakan saingan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia telah merebut julukan Ratu Panahan dari Hinata. Sekali saja, wanita itu tak pernah mengalah terhadapnya. Pernah sekali Hinata mengalahkan wanita pirang itu. Sejak saat itu, wanita itu selalu pantang menyerah terhadap Hinata.

Hinata bergidik membayangkan terakhir kali dia diseret oleh salah satu rentenir menuju Bar asing. Mereka akan menjual dirinya disana, namun Hinata berhasil bebas saat itu, karena seorang lelaki asing membantunya. Lelaki itu juga telah membeli bar jelek itu, 2 tahun lalu. Hinata tidak sempat melihat wajah lelaki itu, karena saat itu Hinata terlalu shock dan pingsan. Tapi Hinata ingat, lelaki itu memiliki mata onyx yang indah. Sampai sekarang, Hinata belum pernah menemukan orang itu lagi.

"Selamat ya…." Ujar Hinata tak ikhlas ketika dirinya berada didepan wanita pirang itu. Wanita itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Maafkan aku Hinata, aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus dipertaruhkan juga untuk pertandingan ini." lurusnya, namun Hinata menatap nyalang terhadapnya.

"Kau memakai bahasa informal terhadapku, Ino?" Ino menyuruh ibunya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua, dan ibunya menurut, ibu Ino melihat Hinata sejenak dan memberi senyuman begitu lembut, namun Hinata hanya melengos dan pura-pura tidak tau. Ino menatap Hinata tak kalah nyalang, sehingga membuat rahang Hinata semakin mengeras juga.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah cukup akrab untuk memakai bahasa informal, h.i.n.a.t.a-chan?" Hinata berdecih.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Ino. Aku sudah memintamu untuk mengalah, kau tau, hidupku kedepan bergantung pada ini. kau tidak pernah berterima kasih kepada ayahku. Kau tidak ingat, karena dia kau bisa berada sampai sejauh ini." Ino terkekeh.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu sayang kepadanya? Dia itu pengkhianat Hinata Onee-chan." Mata Hinata memerah, sekarang jalang didepannya memanggilnya one-chan, membuatnya merinding. "Kau marah? Ahh… kau terkejut? Bukankah kau sudah tau? Ini hanya diantara kita bukan? Aku ingin dia yang berlutut kepadaku dan ibu. Dan bukan kau yang berlutut."

"Jaga mulutmu Ino."

"Dia mencampakkan kami dan lebih memilih kalian, rasakan utang melilitmu."

"Ibumu yang pertama kali menggoda ayahku, wajar jika ayahku membelaku. Ibumu hanya selingkuhannya."

PLAKK….

Ino menampar Hinata. "Ibuku bukan selingkuhan, ayahmu yang menggoda ibuku. Kalau kau mati muda mungkin dia akan berpaling terhadap kami. Karena Hikari(nama ibu Hinata) adalah wanita yang lemah, sama seperti dirimu." Tepat setelah mengatakannya, Ino meninggalkan Hinata sendiri dengan matanya yang memerah menahan air mata yang terbendung.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit malam ini. ia berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri. Berusaha melupakan semua perkataan Ino.

 **HINATA POV**

Ketika aku kecil, aku sudah belajar panahan bersama Ino. Saat itu, umurku 10 tahun, dan Ino berumur 5 tahun. Kami memiliki jarak 5 tahun. Kedatangan Ino merubah hidupku. Setiap malam, aku sering mendengar jeritan dan juga barang yang dibanting oleh ibu. Aku tidak tau apa salah ayah, tapi ibu tampak tertekan. Ibu memiliki tumor di otak, dan dia tidak boleh banyak pikiran. Ibu tak bisa bertahan lama, sehingga ia meninggal beberapa bulan kemudian, meninggalkanku bersama ayahku. Sejak saat itu, Ino dan ibunya datang dan tinggal didojo kami. Aku yang masih kecil melihat keakraban ayah dan juga wanita asing itu, membuatku tidak nyaman. Hubunganku dengan Ino memang tak baik sejak awal. Aku tidak menyukainya. Dia adalah anak anti social, dia selalu menyendiri, seperti psikopat, ia sering menjahili teman nya yang lain. Ketika disalahkan dia tak ingin mengaku. Pernah ketika aku dengan sukarela membantunya dan melimpahkan semua kesalahannya kepada diriku sendiri, kupikir ia masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa. Namun kelakukannya setelah itu selalu menuduhku melakukan semua hal yang tidak kulakukan.

Bukannya tidak berani melawan, tapi semua orang lebih percaya kepada anak kecil 'kan? Tapi semuanya terbalaskan saat ia menginjak kelas 3 SMA dan ada kejadian memalukan yang mengakibatkan ia harus pindah dari konoha menuju Tokyo bersama ibunya yang tercinta. Kelakuan buruknya kepergok oleh guru dan dia diusir secara tidak terhormat. Merupakan berita baik bagiku, namun saat itu berhasil mendengar kabar buruk juga. Ternyata Ino adalah anak ayahku. Yang artinya, ia saudara tiriku. Pantas saja ibu Ino dan ayahku sangat akrab. Ohh… sekarang aku tau apa dasar pertengkaran ayah dan ibu. Ternyata ibu Ino membunuh ibuku. Aku membenci wanita itu dan ibunya…..

Dan sekarang tanpa belas kasihan, dia sengaja mengalahkanku dan pura-pura bekerja sama. dia benar-benar jalang.

Ya aku akui, perbuatanku juga salah. Tepat sebelum pertandingan itu, aku mengadakan kesepakatan mengenai nilai yang akan aku raih, aku menyuruhnya untuk memanipulasi skor. Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menyelamatkan ayah.

"Hinata-chan…." Sepertinya ayah memanggilku, benar saja dia sudah ada dibelakangku, ia tersenyum namun aku memalingkan mukaku. "Maafkan ayah… sepertinya kita takkan pulang ke konoha lagi. Ayah harus menetap disini."

"Tak apa, lagian dojo itu sudah seharusnya dijual dari 2 tahun yang lalu." Aku menerawang, saat Ino kelas 3 SMA, kabar buruk yang lain, kami tidak diterima lagi di konoha, sehingga kami harus pindah ke Tokyo juga. Namun aku berontak saat itu, aku tak ingin serumah dengan mereka, dan akhirnya ayah menurutiku.

"Tou-san….." aku memanggil ayahku. Ayahku menanggapi. "Mulai sekarang, ikhlaskanlah dojo itu. Jangan berutang lagi. Sudah syukur kita bebas dari rentenir itu dua tahun lalu." Ayah tersenyum, matanya lirih, dan ia mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, Hinata…."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Aku membuatmu dan hikari menderita." Aku menghembuskan nafasku panjang, lalu mengangguk-angguk tak masalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian sudah wajar bagi lelaki."

"Ayah tidak—"

"Sudahlah tou-san, aku bosan membicarakan tentang Ino dan ibunya. Aku lelah." aku pun beranjak meninggalkan ayah yang masih duduk di teras. Aku tatap ia dari belakang. Ia tak setegap dahulu, ia sudah menua dengan beberapa uban menghiasi rambut coklatnya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis jika melihatnya. Dia pasti juga sangat tertekan akan semua ini. tapi aku bersyukur, karena dojo kuno yang menyusahkan itu sudah lenyap. Aku dan ayahku bisa bernafas tenang sekarang, walau mungkin masih ada beberapa utang yang harus kubayar.

 **HINATA POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kata ayah? Tunangan?" Fugaku mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet, lalu ia menatap Itachi tegas. "Ya, ini wasiat lama. Kau harus menghargai tetuamu." Itachi menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia lalu melirik ayahnya.

"Aku ingin jujur yah…. Aku sudah memiliki wanita lain untuk dinikahi."

"Lupakan dia." Fugaku menghiraukan kekesalan Itachi, Mikoto yang melihat hawa dingin keduanya langsung menggenggam tangan Fugaku. Ia tatap suaminya dengan tatapan lirih, namun suaminya hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Aku sudah" Itachi beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang ada dimeja makan.

"Fugaku-san, aku tidak ingin dia pergi juga….." rengek Mikoto kepada Fugaku. "Sudah cukup Sasuke yang pergi 2 tahun lalu."

Fugaku menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia balas menatap Mikoto dan menggenggam tangan istri tercintanya. "Aku tau ini sulit. Tapi aku kepala keluarga, sesakit apapun keputusan dari para tetua aku tidak bisa melawan. Kau masih ingat rekan kerjaku, yang menyuplai semua peralatan panahan di mansion kita?" Mikoto tampak berpikir

"Hiashi-sama?" Mikoto girang mendengar nama lelaki itu. Hiashi adalah teman lama mereka, sudah lama Mikoto tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Aku tau dia orang baik. Ia tidak pernah menerima bantuan dariku. Dua tahun lalu, tepat ketika sebelum Sasuke pergi, Sasuke menelfonku. Dia meminta sesuatu untuk yang pertama kalinya kepadaku. Dia ingin membeli Bar yang ada diperbatasan." Mikoto tampak kaget mendengar Fugaku, ia belum pernah mendengar cerita ini.

"Entah apa alasannya saat itu, Sasuke bersikeras dan bahkan mengancamku. Akhirnya aku menurutinya, dan aku meminta Itachi untuk melakukan proses transaksinya. aku menemukan sebuah kejutan." Mikoto melihat Fugaku antusias.

"Karena ulah Sasuke, akhirnya aku mengetahui kabar kawan lamaku, Hiashi. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ia memiliki pinjaman yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit kepada pemilik bar itu. Andai saat itu aku tidak menolong mereka, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu lagi dengannya." Mikoto tersenyum, "Lalu?" Mikoto menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku berhubungan dengannya sejak dua tahun lalu, maaf aku tidak menceritakanmu ini semua." Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ie' …. Tidak masalah bagiku."

"Hiashi memiliki seorang putri."

"Benarkah? Ohh.. aku ingat, terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, kehamilannya masih berumur 7 bulan." Fugaku mengangguk.

"Hiashi mengetahui kalau aku yang menyelamatkan mereka. Kau tau kan Hiashi orangnya seperti apa?" Mikoto mengangguk pelan "Ia merasa tidak enak, dan dia bersikeras memberiku wasiat. Dia menyerahkan putri nya kepadaku. Terdengar seperti menjual putrinya sendiri. Tapi, ia berkata bahwa dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia tidak ingin terus menyusahkan putrinya apalagi umurnya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi." Mata Mikoto membulat.

"Hiashi mengidap kanker juga. Ia menitipkan putrinya kepada kita, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, selain mengatakan iya." Mikoto menatap Fugaku. Ia mengerti akan perasaan suaminya. Tapi ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan perasaan Itachi.

Sangat jarang Itachi jatuh cinta. Terakhir kali Sasuke minggat dari rumah juga karena patah hati oleh seorang wanita. Mikoto tak ingin Itachi minggat karena wanita juga.

Karena itu, ketika malam tiba, Mikoto mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi. Tak ada jawaban, Mikoto keras kepala dan membuka pintu tersebut, ia menemukan Itachi yang sedang membaca buku.

"Boleh okaa-san minta waktunya?" Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mendengar percakapan kalian tadi siang." Seakan tau apa yang ingin ibunya nyatakan, Mikoto hanya menghembuskan nafas yang berat.

"Ibu mengerti perasaanmu, Itachi….. tak bisakah kau kali ini mengalah?"

"Tidak bisa….. aku mencintai gadis itu, dan aku sudah berjanji akan menikahinya."

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kemudian smartphone dari Itachi berdering, mengundang Mikoto untuk menatap layar smartphone tersebut, terpampang jelas nama 'Ino Yamanaka' disana. Dengan muka sumringah, Itachi menyambut smartphone nya dan menekan dial.

Mikoto tak menghiraukan percakapan mereka yang begitu romantis. Hati Mikoto serasa mencelos, ia tidak percaya, wanita itu kembali mengusik anaknya. Apakah ia tidak tau kalau dirinya sangat membencinya. Ia sudah mengecewakan Sasuke dan sekarang…..

"Itachi….." Itachi menoleh dan mendapati ibunya yang sudah menatap nya dengan penuh kemarahan. Mikoto merebut smartphone milik Itachi dan kemudian membanting smartphone itu hingga terbagi tiga, hancur lebur. Itachi tak percaya dengan apa yang ibunya lakukan.

"Ini pertama kalinya ibu meminta kepadamu." Itachi menatap ibunya yang begitu serius saat ini. baru pertama kali Itachi melihat tatapan ibunya yang benar-benar berbeda. Semua kelembutan dan kasih sayangnya serasa hilang.

"Aku ingin kau melanjutkan pertunangan ini. suka atau tidak suka. Setuju atau tidak setuju. Ibu mohon dengan sangat lupakan wanita yang kau cintai itu." Dan setelahnya, Mikoto meninggalkan Itachi yang mematung menatap kepergian ibunya.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas panjang. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. "Mengapa harus aku…bukankah Sasuke yang harus tanggung jawab?" gumam Itachi, yang kemudian ia memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan ayahnya. Ia menyimpan rahasia mengenai kanker yang ia idap, persis sama seperti ibunya dahulu. Dan kini ia meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata menangis tertahan melihat makam ayahnya. Tepat dimakamkan disamping makam ibunya.

"Baka…." Gumam Hinata melihat makam ayahnya. Satu persatu orang sudah berlalu setelah mengatakan belasungkawa kepadanya, tinggal ia sendiri menatap kosong makam ayahnya. Tiba-tiba pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang. Hinata menoleh, mendapati orang asing tersenyum hangat kepadanya. "Menangislah, kau tak harus menahannya." Hinata menatap mata onyx wanita itu lama, dan kemudian isakan mulai terdengar darinya, dan Hinata pun menangis sangat keras. Wanita tersebut memeluk hangat Hinata, dielusnya punggung Hinata.

Setelah Hinata benar-benar tenang, wanita itu mengajak Hinata untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Apa yang ingin tante bicarakan? Apa ayah berutang dengan tante? Aku belum punya uang untuk membayarnya." Hinata tak bisa tergagap sekarang. Tenaganya habis untuk gagap. Ketika ia sedang merasa melawan musuh, ia akan berani untuk tak tergagap. Kebiasaan baginya. Wanita itu terkekeh.

"Panggil aku Mikoto-san…. Namaku Uchiha Mikoto." Ujarnya dengan senyum lembut. Ia tatap Hinata, benar-benar mirip seperti hikari.

"Mikoto-san, kumohon…. Aku baru berbelasungkawa …. Nanti saja kalau masalah utang." Mikoto tak ingin memaksa Hinata. Ia kemudian mengangguk dan menyodorkan Hinata sebuah alamat.

"Aku tak butuh uangmu, Hinata-san. Hadirlah disana kapanpun kau siap. Karena kau memiliki utang yang sangat besar, utang yang bisa merubah kehidupanmu menjadi bahagia." Dan Mikoto pun benar-benar berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, ia tatap alamat tersebut. Tampaknya bukan Bar ataupun tempat lain. Utang apa yang ia punya saat ini?

"Aku turut berduka cita." Hinata memijit pelipisnya begitu mendengar suara yang ia benci. Ia menoleh, mendapati Ino yang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Pergi… aku sedang tak ingin berdebat."

"Menyeramkan. Dia juga ayahku." Ejek Ino, Hinata menatapnya benci, kemudian ia beranjak, ingin meninggalkan Ino sebelum ia benar-benar akan membunuh gadis jalang itu.

"Kau harus datang ke acara pernikahanku." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh kearah Ino.

"Apa? Nikah?" Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Yap…."

"Kau bilang dia ayahmu? Kau ingin bersuka cita diatas duka citanya?" Ino mengedikkan bahunya. "Apa aku mengatakan dia ayahku barusan?" tanya Ino, Hinata menahan emosinya.

"Dengar! Berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Ino. Kau sudah dewasa, kau bisa berpikir mana yang baik dan benar! Kau tidak pernah memaafkan ayah hanya karena satu kesalahannya karena membelaku saat itu."

"Aku membencinya saat membelamu. Aku bahkan sampai diusir dari sekolahku. Kau tak tau betapa besarnya reputasiku saat itu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau diajarkan untuk tidak serakah. Kau memang benar-benar sesuatu….." Hinata tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Dia pun segera meninggalkan Ino yang terdiam.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia melihat kearah foto ayahnya yang dihiasi bunga. Air mata menetes dari pelupuknya.

Ino bertemu dengan Mikoto didepan rumah Hinata tadi. Tentu Ia kenal dengan Mikoto, ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu dengan Mikoto disaat seperti ini. ia sangat kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mikoto.

" _Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Ino-chan."_

" _Mi-Mikoto-san…. Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"_

" _Aku menemui calon menantuku….." Ino menganga tak percaya mendengar tuturan dari Mikoto, apa ia pikir Ino masih mencintai Sasuke? Dia salah besar. Terserah jika Hinata akan menikah dengan Sasuke._

" _Bukan dengan Sasuke….." merasa bisa membaca pikiran Ino, Mikoto melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Tapi… dengan Itachi….."_

 _DEG_

 _Mata biru Ino membulat, ia menatap Mikoto nanar. "A…apa? Itachi? Darimana anda kenal Itachi?"_

" _Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang keluarga Itachi ya? Ino-chan? Itachi anak pertamaku. Kakak kandung Sasuke." Mendengar pernyataan dari Mikoto sontak seluruh tubuh Ino mengejang._

" _Tidak mungkin Itachi mau, dia mencintaiku." Mikoto mendecih_

" _Aku membujuknya, dan sepertinya dia akan setuju. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka-san….. jangan pernah bermimpi."_

Ia menjerit lalu kemudian melempar foto ayahnya dengan sepatu miliknya sehingga foto itu pun hancur. Hinata yang belum jauh dari tempatnya berada langsung berlari kembali dan menemukan ruangannya yang sudah berantakan dan muka Ino yang menyeramkan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Hinata menjerit, Ino mendekatinya dan mendorong Hinata hingga dia tersungkur.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU HINATA! AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI SEBELUM AKU MEMBALAS DENDAMKU" dan setelahnya Ino berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata memandang foto ayahnya yang pecah, tangannya bergetar, ia mendekati bingkai yang sudah pecah itu, diapun memeluknya erat, tak peduli tangannya sudah berdarah akibat terkena pecahan beling. Hinata menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Kini ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa… ia butuh seseorang… ia lelah hidup seperti ini. ia kemudian teringat akan wanita yang memeluknya begitu tulus di pemakaman. Ia lirik alamat yang ada dimejanya, dengan segera ia sambar alamat tersebut dan ia pun berlari keluar rumah.

Cuaca hari ini sungguh tak bagus, hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo. Hinata tak memedulikan hujan yang membasahi dirinya. Dia naik taksi dan menanyakan alamatnya kepada supir. Sudah lebih dari satu jam dia terdiam didepan rumah yang begitu besar. Ia tidak berani untuk masuk. Apa yang harus ia katakan? Ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan mata onyxnya. Hinata tambah mematung melihat lelaki itu. Mata itu terlihat familiar baginya. Dua tahun lalu….. apakah dia yang menyelamatkannya? Lelaki yang menunggunya hingga ia tersadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lelaki itu bertanya, suara baritone nya terdengar sama. spontan Hinata mendekati lelaki itu dan kemudian tangannya yang sudah dingin menyentuh pipi laki-laki itu, "Aku menemukanmu…" lirih Hinata, yang kemudian Hinata pun pingsan. Itachi—nama lelaki itu, langsung merangkul Hinata agar ia tak terjatuh. Dengan segera, Itachi menggendongnya dan masuk ke dalam mansion. Semua maid tampak khawatir melihat tuannya yang membawa orang asing dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Tolong gantikan dia baju, fuma. Sepertinya dia hujan-hujanan." Pembantu bernama fuma itu menurut dan segera mengambil baju miliknya dan menggantikan pakaian Hinata.

Keesokan harinya, Hinata tampak belum bangun. Itachi menatap gadis yang masih tertidur itu. Ia tidak tau siapa gadis ini, dan darimana asalnya, tapi dia tampak begitu familiar.

Sebuah gerakan lolos Hinata lakukan, sehingga membuat Itachi terkesiap dan langsung duduk di bibir kasur.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itachi tampak khawatir, ia membantu Hinata bangkit. Mata bulan Hinata sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

 **HINATA POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, cahaya matahari begitu mengusikku. Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat mata onyx itu, dan sekarang bisa kulihat dengan jelas lelaki didepanku, dia tampak sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu, aku tersenyum. Aku benar-benar merindukannya, dan aku ingin berterima kasih kepadanya.

 **HINATA POV END**

"Kau bisa mendengarku? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Aku akan memanggil dokter." Hinata menahan tangan Itachi.

"Aku baik-baik saja…." Lirihnya kemudian, membuat Itachi menghela nafas.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan wanita familiar yang sedang tersenyum kepada Itachi dan Hinata.

"Dia tidak akan mati, Itachi-kun….."

"Okaa-san….."

"Mikoto-san….." panggil Hinata pelan, Itachi menatap Hinata dan kemudian menatap ibunya. "Kau mengenal ibuku?" tanya Itachi kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Dia mengatakan akan memberiku kebahagiaan jika aku datang kesini." Mata Itachi membelalak, ia langsung bangkit. Ia mendapati ibunya yang tersenyum lembut, Itachi hanya terdiam dan berlalu tanpa kata-kata meninggalkan ibunya dan Hinata.

Itachi mengemudikan mobilnya cepat, hanya satu tempat tujuannya saat ini.

"Inooo! Buka pintumu! Inooo!" Itachi menggedor-gedor pagar rumah Ino, berkali-kali memencet bel. Tak lama kemudian Ino keluar dan membukakan pintu nya, Ino kaget melihat kedatangan Itachi, apalagi kini Itachi bercucuran air mata.

Itachi merengkuh tubuh mungil Ino. Ia menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu Ino…. Aku mencintaimu… aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain." Ino sebenarnya mengerti apa maksud Itachi. Tapi…. Berhubung Itachi belum tau kalau dirinya dan ibunya saling kenal, Ino memilih bungkam dan pura-pura tidak paham.

"I-Itachi-kun, a-aku sesak….." Itachi mengendurkan pelukannya, ia merangkum wajah Ino.

"Ada apa? Ceritalah kepadaku…." Ujar Ino menawarkan diri, namun Itachi menggeleng lemah. "Aku ingin melamarmu…. Aku ingin berada di Altar bersamamu….. dan aku ingin memiliki anak yang mirip sepertimu…. Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang."

Ino memiringkan kepalanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti. "Situasinya benar-benar rumit, tapi….. ayah dan ibuku memiliki mitra kesayangan. Ia memintaku untuk menikahi putrinya."

"Dan kau mau?"

Itachi menggeleng pelan, ia menunduk, ia merasa malu dengan dirinya saat ini. Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia merangkum wajah Itachi sekarang. "Tatap aku….." Itachi memberanikan diri menatap mata biru Ino. "Kau sudah mengenalku berapa lama?"

Itachi tampak berpikir, "Dua tahun….." gumam Itachi.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak bisa dipercaya? Apa kau mempercayaiku?" Itachi mengangguk "Umurku masih 20 tahun…. Aku masih kuliah Itachi-kun. Aku bersyukur telah mendapatkan beasiswa dari Panahan Nasional di Universitas konoha. Aku ingin diriku sukses, aku ingin diriku diakui, bukannya aku tidak ingin menikahimu sekarang. Maksudku….. jika aku berada di depan orang tuamu saat ini, dengan orangtua yang sangat lemah, dan aku tidak punya apa-apa, mungkin aku akan tetap ditolak. Aku akan datang kesana, ketika aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Pada saat itu …"

"Aku akan menceraikan nya… aku akan menceraikan dia ketika kau siap bertemu dengan orang tuaku….."

"Jangan….. biarkan dia yang menceraikanmu." Itachi memiringkan kepalanya "Aku tidak mau menjadi alasan perceraian kalian. Biarkan dia yang menceraikanmu." Itachi mengangguk mantap dan kemudian memeluk Ino hangat, "Aku akan rajin datang ke konoha. Aku tak ingin jauh darimu."

Itachi tak bisa melihatnya, ia tak bisa melihat Ino yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan di pelukan nya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE**

Sasuke merasakan lapar melandanya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menolak makan malam, dan sekarang ia terkena imbasnya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap ke dapur. Dan ia begitu terkejut dan hampir menjerit ketika melihat makluk berambut indigo panjang dengan kulitnya yang sangat pucat dan mukanya yang kusut.

"Apa yang kau kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke kepada kakak iparnya itu, Hinata melirik Sasuke sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangkat gelasnya untuk meminum air kembali, namun sayangnya tidak ada lagi air yang bersisa di gelas tersebut. Hinata terlihat linglung. Ia kemudian menaruh asal gelas tersebut, ia berniat untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat kakak iparnya sedikit iba. Apa ia sudah tau kalau suaminya punya simpanan? Sasuke tebak pasti dia belum tau, mengingat betapa bebal otaknya. Sasuke meraih lengan Hinata ketika ia melewati Sasuke.

"Temani aku makan….." ajak Sasuke, Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Aku tidak lapar…." Tepat ketika Hinata mengatakannya, perut Hinata berbunyi. Hinata menunduk malu, sedang Sasuke terkekeh geli.

"Mau ramen?" tanya Sasuke, dengan malasnya Hinata pun berjalan sempoyongan menuju kursi. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

Hinata melahap ramen sampai tak bersisa, Sasuke sedari tadi menatap Hinata dengan geli. Melihat Hinata makan sudah membuatnya kenyang.

"Kau tidak memakannya?" Hinata menunjuk ramen milik Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku kenyang, kau makan seperti sapi." Sasuke menyodorkan ramennya, Hinata tak menghiraukan ejekan Sasuke dan melanjutkan makannya dengan kyusu'.

Disela-sela makannya, Hinata melirik Sasuke. "K-kau be-berrsungguh-sungguhkan, ten-tentang yang ta-tadi si-siang?"

Sasuke mencoba berpikir, apa yang ia katakan kepada Hinata tadi siang. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya bukan ide bagus untuk terus mengganggu kakak iparnya ini. ia sedikit kasihan karena pesonanya bisa kalah dari Ino. Tapi Sasuke mewajarinya. Mungkin alasan 5 tahun lalu Ino mengusirnya secara paksa karena ia mengejar Itachi. Atau dugaannya salah? Bagaimana bisa Ino berubah total saat itu. Ia seperti memiliki dua topeng.

"Mau main ToD?" Sasuke menawarkannya kepada Hinata.

"K-kau ti-tidak bermaksud menjebakku lagikan?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Kau bisa memulainya. Aku memilih Truth" Hinata mengangguk dan mencoba berpikir.

"A-a-apa k-kau me-memiliki pe-perasaan terhadapku?" Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan selidik. Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu dengan santainya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata meletakkan sumpitnya kasar lalu menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"La-lalu a-apa maksudmu me-menciumku di ru-ruang panahan!" muka Hinata memerah antara marah dan malu.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku hanya ingin mencari hiburan, lagian kau menikmatinya."

"A-apa-apaan! Kau memaksaku! D-dan a-aku tidak menikmatinya." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. "Sekarang giliranmu…."

"Karena kau truth, aku akan memilih truth juga."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, lalu kemudian menatap Hinata serius. "Jika suatu saat, Itachi melakukan hal yang tak terduga, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, ia tampak berpikir, lalu kemudian tersenyum kearah Sasuke, senyuman yang benar-benar tulus, sehingga membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Itachi memang selalu melakukan hal yang tak terduga Sasuke-kun….. aku rasa aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya."

"Sekalipun dia menjahatimu?"

"Jika dia melakukannya, aku yakin dia memiliki alasan. Dan aku tak akan memaksanya atau mengekangnya…. Itulah Nyonya Uchiha."

Hinata melanjutkan acara makannya, sedang Sasuke masih mematung. "Giliranmu, Sasuke…"

Sasuke beranjak dan kemudian menjitak kepala Hinata sehingga membuat Hinata kaget, ia menatap Sasuke garang. "Makanlah yang banyak…." dan ia berlalu sebelum Hinata benar-benar membalas pukulannya.

∞ **SOMETHING∞©WONDERGRAVE©TBC**

 **#NB : REVIEW PLEASE ! 30++ REVIEW WILL BE UPDATE WEDNESDAY! XD**

 **Thanks!**

 **-preview-**

"Hanya ada satu cara mengetahuinya…" Sasuke mendekati telinga Hinata, lalu ia berbisik seduktif sehingga membuat Hinata bergidik "Ayo kita lakukan lagi…."

"Kyaaa!"

* * *

"Te-terserahku, a-apa pedulimu! K-kau tidak perlu tau dan paham mengenai diriku."

* * *

"Diamlah, sejenak saja." Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, membuatnya tetap risih, apalagi sekarang mereka ditempat umum. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan….. jangan pernah menyerah terhadap Itachi."

* * *

"Apa maksudmu Itachi? Tidak ada Uchiha muda….. "

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
